YuGiOh!: Chaos Theory Season 1
by Jonathan the Zero Element
Summary: Embark on a quest with a young duelist who moved to America to become King of Games. Unbeknown to him, he will be a part of a war that took place 2 millennia ago! Please R&R! Chapter 6 Up!
1. Prologue The Chaos Revolution

The prologue is being told by a woman's voice_._

2 Millennia ago, there was a war waged on between the Lords of Light and the Army of Darkness. Both sides have been battling each other for supremy of who will rule our realm. The Dark Army, led by their strongest monsters: _**Dark Armed Dragon**__ and __**Chaos Emperor Dragon**__ battled the monsters representing the Realm of Light. Their inhabitants, the Lightsworns, defended their kingdom only to grow weak in numbers until they received assistance from their savior: __**Judgment Dragon**__. Although the Lightsworns had their trump card in favor of their powerful dragon, the Dark Army appeared a bit too much. That is until the Envoy of the Beginning himself made its presence felt to assist the Lightsworns. The two sides caused so much chaos and havoc; it awakened an even evil entity: The Three Wicked Gods. __**The Wicked Avatar, The Wicked Dreadroute, and the Wicked Eraser.**_

_The 3 Wicked Gods trampled both realms and appeared impossible for either side to win. Then one fateful night, the __**Lightsworns**__ and __**Dark Army**__ miracle arrived to stop the Wicked Gods. Their combined teamwork has brought out the mysterious dragon with a light and dark side. This dragon appeared and helped the Lightsworns and Dark Army to seal away the Wicked Gods. Once the Wicked Gods were sealed away, the Chaos Revolution ended as the two sides went their separate ways. _

_The mysterious dragon was then cast away itself as well as the Envoys, Judgment Dragon, and Dark Armed Dragon. Since then, peace has been restored in the realms of Light and Realms of Dark._

_Little that anybody knows that War would be relived if all the Wicked Gods are reawakened...._


	2. Here comes Jonathan Katsuki!

Before I go on, I want to say it's good to be back here writing fanfics to all of you. I hope all does go well from here. It has been about 7-8 years since my last entry. I've been wanting to type and publish my very own Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfiction. I hope it goes better. Enjoy and I'm welcome to some reviews/comments. I don't want the following  
- Bashing  
- Insulting  
- Harsh Constructive Criticism (This story sucks *CENSORED*, you know nothing of the story, etc).

Don't get me wrong I do allow some criticism, but only to a certain extent. You wouldn't like if someone put you in your place verbally. Now without any further ado, on with the story.

***DISCLAIMER: I don't anything pertaining Yu-Gi-Oh! The franchise is owned by Kazuki Takahashi © 1996. The only thing I own are my characters and original cards, effects, etc.***

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Chaos Theory  
Episode 1 - Here comes Jonathan Katsuki! The Duelist with Passion!

* * *

- September 9th -

"Ah dammit! I can't believe I overslept on my first day of school!!!" Said a young teenage boy, rushing with incredible speed of a Sprinter.

The young boy wore a White T-shirt with a Blue Denim Jacket, Black Jeans, and Black and White Sneakers. The Black combed over hair was breezing past his worried face. This person is Jonathan Katsuki. He's 15 years old. Today is his first day of High School in another city or in this case, another state. He originally lived in Domino City, the hometown of well-renowned Duelist and the original King of Games, Yugi Mutou. He lost his parents and younger brother in an incident. Throughout the years, he lived in an orphanage until his uncle took him in, causing him to move to America. Currently, he lives in one of the biggest cities of the world: New York City. Today also happens to be his birthday. Little that he knows, that his would begin his epic journey beyond anyone's imagination.

Jonathan, still rushing to school, was panicking to not make a bad impression on his first day. "Why didn't you listen to your uncle Jonathan? Always put on the alarm clock the night before!? Gheez, I can't ever get things right these days."

He was heading towards one of the biggest school in the city. Empire High School. The school holds many different activities. One of them includes, a Duel Monsters elective class. Since the popularity of the game has progressed over the years, the Board of Education felt it was a great way to teach young students the history of Duel Monsters and learn to play the game as well. This would be something to bring Jonathan's attention since he is a duelist himself.

The time is 7:56 am. The first bell is 8:05 am. Jonathan wouldn't be able to make in time of course.

Meanwhile in class, rumors were flying around like a flock of vultures waiting to scavenge for food. Those rumors were about the new student.

"Have you heard?" a random student with glasses and a turtleneck said

"Heard of what exactly?" another student with a buzz cut haircut asked

"There's rumors of a new transfer student coming in."

"Oh yea?! I hope he isn't some girl-drooling foreign student"

Some girls were excited to see if he was the hottest thing since Brad Pitt as some boys began to sigh. The bell began to ring having the students to be placed in their seats. The teacher of the class entered welcoming the students.

"Good Morning class. I want to welcome you back to school. I hope all of you enjoyed your summer vacation for today is the beginning of cramped down schoolwork" said the teacher as the class sighed in annoyance.

"My name is Mr. Gilbertson. I'm your home base teacher this year. Before we get started with our schedules, I'm sure you all have heard that we have a new student in our class today. Unfortunately, I don't think he's arrived just yet." said Mr. Gilbertson, slightly disappointed on his lateness.

"He must be a rich guy. He's probably making a grand entrance or something" said a random student.

"Well actually-"

Before Mr. Gilbertson could finish his sentence, an exhausted Jonathan burst through the door hoping he wasn't late or in the wrong class. Unbeknownst to him, he interrupted Mr. Gilbertson.

"Hey, is this Mr. Gilbertson's class of 9B? I hope I'm not late...am I?" asked Jonathan now facing a class of now anxious to wait for the new student.

"Yes, this is the right place and I hate to say this but you are late. Very ironic to say I was about to disclose about the new transfer student."

"Really? Wow this person must be really important then!" said the clueless Jonathan.

"Actually...I meant you."

The class was in shock as they're expectations were shot down.

"This is the new student?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"He's not even as cute as I thought!"

Jonathan felt a bit taken aback of the mixed reaction of the students, especially those of disappointment. Gladly, Mr. Gilbertson was able to calm the class to introduce the Jonathan to the class. Despite some cases of disinterest, some were wondering who the new student is.

"Alright class settle down" started Mr. Gilbertson "Now's not the time to make any judgmental accusations. This is Jonathan Katsuki. He moved from his former home of Domino City. He just graduated from Junior High and decided to move here in the Big Apple. Welcome Mr. Katsuki!"

"Thanks Mr. Gilbertson" said Jonathan shaking his home base teacher's hand "At least I feel welcome compared to most of the students who don't…with all due respect"

"Well then, you can sit over there in the 3rd Row Seat Number 3. Once you are reacquainted with your seat, we can get the show on the road."

Jonathan nodded and walked by the first 2 rows, with his backpack nearly hitting a fellow student in the face apologizing in the process. He sat down a young man with small glasses, wearing a black blazer, a blue buttoned shirt, and blue denim jeans with blonde hair in a ponytail and normal light skin toned. Jonathan smiled while paying attention to his home base teacher.

"Greetings Jon." said the young man "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

"The name's Clyde Daughtry. It's a pleasure to meet you, especially someone who once resided from Domino City."

"Oh thanks...I didn't think I'd feel like some sort of a celeb to someone" Jonathan stated with a smirk.

"Now then class, it's time we review our schedule for the week. This year we added a new elective class that would be great and fun for most of you. A Duel Monsters class"

The students who duel were glued to hearing that from Mr. Gilbertson. "It'll be the final class every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. So if anyone is willing to sign-up, you can do so at the end of class."

The class started to get all giddy like high school girls. This was even more appealing to Jonathan Katsuki. For him, this would be an opportunity to show the students at Empire High how great of a duelist he is. _"This is awesome!"_ he thought to himself _"Imagine me ascending at the top of this school and then the entire Duel World!"_ Then the passionate duelist went a bit over the top daydreaming of him being King of Games...literally as he had the crown and cape with the scepter to go with it. Then we return to reality as his eyes had stars filled. Most of the students thought he was crazy as Clyde looks on smiling and nodding.

------------------

After class ended, tons of students rushed to get their names on the list to participate in the Duel Monsters elective class. Of course, Jonathan couldn't wait a moment's notice to want to duel. Clyde caught up with him at Lunch in the school's mega cafeteria. He sat down with his lunch to discuss more about one another.

"So I take it you enjoy this school so much" said Clyde as Jonathan Katsuki paused from eating his lunch consisting of French Fries and Pepperoni Pizza. "I already can tell you do, especially signing up to that Duel Monsters class."

Embarrassed, yet proud Jonathan Katsuki scratched the back of his head "Are you kidding? This place is amazing! What made it even sweeter is that they're holding a Duel Monsters class! I never thought in my wildest dreams a school would have a class on something I love!"

"Well considering that Duel Monsters is a very popular worldwide, it makes sense to have people not only participate in dueling activities but also to learn the history of Duel Monsters itself."

"Like the Duels between Yugi and Kaiba?!"

"Beyond that in fact. It focuses on the stories of the game and some of its monsters. Historic lessons such as the Millennium Items, the Egyptian Gods, and even ancient Shadow Magic. Every monster has an origin. Without them, there wouldn't be any Duel Monsters. The Kaiba Corporation met up with every school worldwide and discussed of expanding their Duel Monsters activities because they feel that the Duel Academies just aren't enough for duelists."

"Oh...that's some dedication. Well I came to the right place then!" smiled the black-haired protagonist.

"You seem to be full of fire. Have you ever played in a tournament before?" asked the curious Clyde.

Jonathan sat back to recollect his memories "Uhhh..."

_*Flashback occurs where he was in a duel and his life points dropped to Zero and him screaming*_

"...I'd rather not speak about it." concluded Jonathan.

"I can understand if your first experience was terrible. It happens to most first timers." Hearing those words made him feel a bit relieved to tell that is until he was interrupted by 3 more people that decided sit down at the table. 2 Females and 1 guy. The guy was similar in terms of clothing for Clyde except he wore a long sleeved maroon buttoned down shirt and black tie and black slacks and leather shoes. He had short black hair also wearing glasses. Both of the females wore business-type uniforms. One wore a black skirt and the other black pants. Both were wearing white buttoned up shirts.

"Hey there Clyde!" said one the females "Mind if we join you and your new friend?"

"Sure it's not a problem. By the way, Jonathan these are my good friends which I'm sure you'll like very much. Nate, Val, and Sandy." The 3 individuals greeted themselves as Jonathan let out a "Yo" to them.

"So you must be the new transfer student from Domino City huh? Tell me. What's it like over there?" asked Nate.

"Nothing too much...considering it's inhabited by a certain legendary duelist. Soon that'll be me!"

"Wow Clyde it seems we have a very compassionate duelist." said Valeria "You have a weird attraction to these type of guys"

"I'm probably cursed with that as my gift" Clyde stated sarcastically.

"At least he didn't follow you around like that other kid did" said Sandy.

"Oh no please don't remind me." said Clyde trying not to remember any of what Sandy stated. Everybody laughed. While the happy group of five continued to talk, another group about 2 tables ahead of them was listening into their conversation. They were all wearing jackets that had some team logo on it. They appeared annoyed of them laughing and having fun.

"Those guys seemed to be enjoying themselves. It's all because of that new kid. What's so special about him?

"Because he's from Domino City you idiotic nimrod!" said the ringleader. He was wearing a black muscle long sleeved shirt and black dress pants and suede shoes as well as his leather jacket. He had short brown hair and black eyes. "In fact, he should even be considered anything BUT special. He's not convincing enough to me that he's even in the leagues of most of us here. He doesn't suit the look of a duelist. Maybe I should have the chance to test that for myself."

"How are you gonna do that boss?"

"Simple. I will challenge to a duel. Here and now. I wanna see how great this guy really is." He said as he got up from the table to approach the table with Jonathan and company. He slammed his deck box on the table with authority right in front of where Jonathan Katsuki was sitting at.

"Um hi there...and you must be?"

"Who am I? Who am I you ask? Hey everybody listen to this! This n00b just asked me who I am! Well let me be the first to tell you my name. The name's Lexington Fitzgerald. I am the man who was the U.S. Nationals Champion of Duel Monsters! I am the man that mastered the Warrior Deck! My Deck is beyond anyone's imagination. Why don't you ask anyone in this entire school that I scraped for free? Adding you to the list will be no different...then again I haven't faced anyone from Domino City. I was hoping I'd show Yugi whose better but you seem to be close enough."

"Hey why are you acting this way towards him like that?" Nate interjected trying to stop Lex to stop his arrogant ranting.

"And who the hell are you to ask me that?" Lex snapped back while shoving Nate back down like big bully that he is.

"Acting like such a tough guy are? Why don't you try to shove me down huh?" stated Val.

Lex looked on with disgust at her knowing if he even attempted to even lay a hand on her, he would be the worst person in the world. Only to realize Val's not what he came for. He turned to the young Katsuki "Jonathan Katsuki, if that is your name, I want to face you in a one on one duel. Right here, right now. If anybody from Domino City is going to be running around here like it's their home, they must deal with me. This is MY home. What do you say?"

The young duelist rose from his table and looked on with disgust but is thrilled to take on a new challenge.

"A challenge to me? That's something I won't pass up. You're on!"

The crowd and even Jonathan's new found friends were concerned for his well-being. Considering Lex stated he was a former Nationals champion. However, that wouldn't stop Jonathan from taking on the challenge.

"I've got about 30 minutes to kill before classes resumes, which is more than enough to eliminate you."

"I don't like this guy's arrogance. Katsuki thought "but this will certainly be something worth the challenge."

Both students walked in the middle of the lunchroom cafeteria where there's enough room for everybody to watch and for them to duel. Lex slapped on his Duel Disk. Jonathan did the same thing with his custom-made duel disk.

"I hope you you're ready to face a real champion. A FUTURE champion!" He says as his Duel Disk activated in place.

Jonathan smirked at that remark. "Well I'm ready but I wouldn't go on to say you'll be champion."

"Oh yeah?! Tell me why you think that?"

"Because I'm going to CHAMPION!" Jonathan said activating his Duel Disk. "Believe me it's not going to be a opinion..it'll be a fact!"

DUEL!

Jonathan LP: 4000

Lex LP: 4000

The crowd looks on as both players draw their 5 cards. "I'll start things off first. DRAW! I summon _**D.D. Assailant**_ (1700/1600) in Attack Mode! Next I set two cards facedown. You're move Noob!"

"Heh don't mind if I do!" says Jonathan. "Draw! I've seen a monster like that before. Time to get blown away! I summon _**VR Warrior - Apharmd the Striker**_! (1600/1000)."

The crowd in the cafeteria was amazed at the monster Jonathan summoned to the field. Clyde appeared to be impressed by the monster. "I've never seen a monster like this before. I'm curious to know what kind of Deck and playing style Jonathan has."

Lex look on knowing his monster is stronger than Apharmd. "Just because you have an unknown monster, doesn't mean anything. I mean are you sure you want to be champion? You must know-"

"What you must know Lex is that there's something called a special ability. Maybe that's why the word "former" is in your title." rebutted Jonathan. "Apharmd has a special Ability where it can attack you directly by cutting the Battle Damage in half!"

"Say What?"

_**"VR Warrior - Apharmd the Striker!**_ Attack Lex Directly! **Impact Missile!**" Apharmd fires the missile from its left shoulder towards Lex. The missile appeared to have landed a direct hit!

"Face-Down Card GO! _**Enemy Controller!**_ This card has two different effects. I choose to put your attack monster in Defense Mode!" The Card begins to gleam a bright white threshold as a connector of a controller extracts from nailing the attacking monster to Defense Position. "What was that you said of you being Champion? Yea take a backseat on that you noob!"

Jonathan kept his cool despite the insult continuing into his Main Phase 2. "I set 1 Card facedown and I End my-"

Stop right there! I activate my Trap Card! _**Dust Tornado!**_ Time to get rid of your back-up plan!" A small clear tornado blared from the card's picture and destroyed the card Jonathan had facedown, which was _**Mirror Force.**_"

"I also assume since you were about to end your turn, I'll take over from here! Draw! I summon _**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke (1800/1000)**_ in Attack Mode! Now it's time to take out that monster of yours. _**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke**_, attack his VR Warrior!"

The masked warrior did an elevated backflip and flung a Kunai towards the Army clad cybernetic warrior.

Now my Ninja has a special ability! When it attacks a face-up defense monster, it'll be destroy without any damage calculation. The kunai hit the robot in the throat as it explodes as Jonathan shields his eyes. "Now is time for the best part a direct attack! Go _**D.D. Assailant**_! The grey bandaged swordsman leaped and mid-air and swiped downward with his sword toward the black-haired duelist, screaming in pain.

Jonathan LP: 4000 -1700 = 2300

The crowd looks on with a slight disappointment and disarray having doubt in the new student. Clyde and company on the other hand feels calm and support Jonathan. "Stay calm Jon. I know you're a bit nervous of your duel against him. Don't let his arrogant behavior throw you off your game!" said Valerie.

Jonathan just lowered his hand from his first direct attack from the game. Slightly, smirking at his opponent's last move.

"Seems like your enjoying my amazing plays. Well you should because that's what's going to happen to everybody else! You hear me people? This is my-"

"Are you done talking?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said are you done talking? Because nobody came to hear your rants of your moves. In fact, nobody cares."

"You think you have anything to prove that? I don't see anything you could do to stop me! I set 1 Card facedown and I end my turn!"

"He's pretty good...I'll give him that...In order to get rid of his monsters, I'm going to have to play a bit differently. His facedown card bothers me though. No matter. I got to keep cool about it." Draw! I play the Quick-Play spell, _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_! Time to see what you had planned!" A dark typhoon spirals towards Lex's facedown card, which was _**Bottomless Trap Hole**_.

"Kch! Well even if you managed to destroy my trap card, you don't have anything to stop my monsters."

"We'll see about that! said Jonathan smiling a bit. "I summon _**VR Warrior - Raiden! (1900/400)**_. Battle! Raiden attack his _**Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke**_! **Twin Neutron Cannon**!" The Red and black robot opened its shoulders firing 2 giant laser beams at the Ninja destroying him. "Take that Lex!"

Lex's LP: 4000-100 = 3900

"So what you just slightly damaged me!"

"For now. I set 1 card facedown and end my turn. Let's see what you're going to do to take down my Raiden!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Lex said as he Drew his card from his duel disk. "Now it's time to get serious. I summon _**Marauding Captain (1200/400)**_. Now when I bring out the Bring out the Captain, he has an effect that allows to Special Summon a Level 4 or Lower from my Hand! Come forth! _**Command Knight (1200/1900)**_! Command Knight has an effect itself! See it increases my warrior-type Monster by 400 Attack Points!

Command Knight: 1200 ATK + 400 = 1600

Marauding Captain: 1200 ATK + 400 = 1600

D.D. Assailant: 1700 ATK + 400 = 2100

"_This technique is memorable._ Clyde thought to himself. _"He used this technique to stop any incoming attacks. This was called his 'Command-Captain lock'. So many duelists have fallen to this maneuver. I hope Jonathan can find a way to break this defense down. Otherwise, there will be no chance of winning."_

"Time to end this! _**D.D. Assailant**_! Wipe out his Raiden now!" Lex commanded the bandaged warrior to strike his monster.

"_**VR Warrior - Raiden**_ activate your special ability! **Electric Restriction**!" The red/black robot opened its shoulder compartments to fire electrical forcefield streams trapping and electrocuting _**D.D. Assailant**_. "When a VR Warrior monster is selected as an attack target, I can negate the attack. Plus it can't attack and change battle positions until the end of your next turn."

Lex was a bit upset but he wasn't worried at all. "Nice ability but it won't be enough to stop my field of monsters. With Marauding Captain and Command Knight, they can't be selected as attack targets. Plus my D.D. Assailant is stronger than your monster let alone it will remove any monster that destroys this card. Let's face it you can't win!"

The crowd grows eager and murmurs a bit to see what Jonathan Katsuki will do next.

"C'mon Jonathan. You can beat this guy!" cheers Sandy.

"Yeah! Go for it!" Nate says

"You own this duel!" says Valerie.

"It all comes down to this turn. This could either make or break me." Jonathan said looking at his deck "C'mon Deck…don't make my first day go to shame." Everything in the background goes black except for Jonathan, looking down at his Duel Disk. Jonathan then puts his fingers on the top of his next card to draw. "DRAW!" he says with a white streak following the card as he looks to see what he drew. "Heh! Just what I needed! I activate a spell Card _**Parts Replacement**_! This card allows me to send 1 Machine-Type Monster to the graveyard to get a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster from my deck to my hand!" He brings a card a Machine-Type monster from his deck to his hand. "Now then I sacrifice my Raiden to bring out my main monster. Come forth _**VR Warrior - Temjin (2500/1900)**_!"

"Isn't that monster a Level 7? Don't you need 2 monsters to sacrifice that monster?" said Lex.

"That is perhaps but if I control 1 VR Warrior monster, I can bring him to the field with only 1 sacrifice required. But here's the best part! Once per turn, I can discard 1 card to destroy one card on the field. I'll be eliminating your _**D.D. Assailant**_!" Jonathan says discarding a card from his hand to the Graveyard slot of the Duel Disk then points to the bandaged swordsman "Go Temjin! Activate! **Whirlwind Cutter**!" The Blue and white colored robot lifted his sword and sung horizontally and fired a Blue whirlwind current at D.D. Assailant!

"OH well it doesn't matter because you can't get to my Life Points!"

"We'll see about that! I activate a card from my Graveyard! When I control a VR-Warrior monster, I special summon this guy! _**VR Warrior - Cypher (300/400)**_!" A purple clad robot flies from the white light emanating from the Graveyard slot into Defense Mode! "While I control a VR Monster, I can activate one of 2 effects! One of them is I can destroy a Monster that has higher Attack points than this card. I choose _**Command Knight**_! **Infinity Daggers**! Cypher fired glowing plasma daggers at _**Command Knight**_ destroying him and in exchange reducing _**Marauding Captain**_ back to its original attack _**(1200/400)**_.

"Damn you! Even so you still won't defeat me this turn!" said Lex. "Because next turn-"

"Won't happen! Because you're I'm going to activate another monster effect from the Graveyard! That would be _**VR Warrior - Bal-Baros**_! Removing this card from the Graveyard, allows to bring forth another VR - Warrior monster from my Deck to the Field! I summon _**VR Warrior - Dordray (1500/1300)**_! While I have a VR Warrior monster, I can activate one of two effects! One of them is to halve one monster's ATK and DEF of one monster on my opponent's side of the field. Seems like Marauding is the only target you have. GO Dordray! **Fury Drill**!" A giant drill with a light green base launches at _**Marauding Captain**_ and pins him to the wall while his armor was cracking.

_**Marauding Captain = 1200/400 = 600/200**_

Lex looks on in horror as his only monster is being taken to the last attack strength. "Damn you! Fucking noob! Even you're monsters can't stop me this turn!"

"We'll just see about then! Reverse Card Open! _**Limiter Removal**_! Now all my Machine-Type monsters' Attack Points double for this turn. They do get destroyed at my end of my turn but it's enough for this turn!"

The VR Warriors all power-up due to power boost of the devastating Quick-Play spell. The crowd and even Lex's friends were all baffled on the move Jonathan was about to make. While the entire was going on, the teachers and even the Principal walked inside the cafeteria to see what the commotion was all about. They originally wanted to stop the duel but they decided to let the duel reach its conclusion. Jonathan Katsuki is ready to launch his final Attack!

_**Temjin - 2500/1900 x 2 = 5000/3800**_

_**Cypher - 300/400 x2 = 600/800**_

_**Dordray - 1500/1300 = 3000/2600**_

"Dordray, attack his _**Marauding Captain**_ with **Flame Charge**!" Dordray extends his arm and then it fires a bouncing stream of magma at _**Marauding Captain**_ as Lex covers from the magma.

Lex's LP: 3000-400 = 2600 (3900-2600 = 1300)

"Temjin time to finish this!" Jonathan said as the blue and white colored robotic warrior's visor flashed to his command. "Attack him directly with **Gliding Ram**!" Temjin dashes thanks to his jet packed boosters and let go of his Sword and it converted into some sort of an air-board and jumped on top and flew towards Lex send fly back a bit. Temjin then landed in the ground and then clinches his fist in victory.

Lex's LP: 2600-5000= 0 (-2400)

The monsters then disappeared as the duel comes to a close as the crowd (including the teachers and the principal) applauded the new student to Empire High for defeating the former U.S. Nationals Champion. Lex and even his friends were distraught and shocked at this. "Game, set, and match!" said Jonathan.

Jonathan was then approached by his newfound friends as they celebrated his win. "Jonathan! What a duel that was! I've never seen anything like that" said Valerie.

"I agree it was incredible!" said Nate as Sandy high fives Jonathan.

_"Out of the time I've been here nobody was able to duel and win like that, especially to a duelist like Lex, a former Nationals champion. This will be an interesting 4 years not just for me, but for the entire school. Who knows what this guy can do."_ Clyde thought to himself with a smile. He feels this year and many other years to come will be very gratuitous _"Maybe this year's World Championship will become a bit entertaining!"_

Lex's friends decided to help him up. However, Lex pushed them off. "Don't touch me! I don't need sympathy. I wanna get out of here. This damn sure isn't over." He storms off upset and disappointed as his minions follow him.

"I can't believe I won! On my own birthday, I managed to win! What an amazing gift on a special day!" Jonathan Katsuki then looked at his main monster, Temjin, "Thanks to you guys, we're certainly going to make to the top!"

* * *

Preview for the next episode.

"Man, it hasn't been a week yet and I'm like the most talked about person!" said Jonathan

"Ease down Jonathan. Besides there's a lot more to be concerned with anyway." said Clyde

"Like what? A girlfriend?" asked Jonathan.

"Well...no. I was referring to the road to playing for the title as King of Games."

"Oh can't it be that bad?"

"I'm inviting you to see tonight's World Championship Match."

"Really? This is so awesome!"

Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory! _**"Meet the King of Games! Nicholas Frost!"**_

"Hey he's the King of Games!? I can only imagine how it's tough to be the King!"


	3. Meet the King of Games! Nicholas Frost!

***DISCLAIMER: I don't anything pertaining Yu-Gi-Oh! The franchise is owned by Kazuki Takahashi © 1996. The only thing I own are my characters and original cards, effects, etc.***

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yu-Gi-Oh!: Chaos Theory  
Episode 2: "Meet the King of Games! Nicholas Frost!"

* * *

-September 16th-

_It's been one week since my victory over the former Nationals Champion and grade-A douchebag, Lexington Fitzgerald. The people of Empire High really embraced me as they did with my victory. I was an instant hit just like Red Hot Chili Peppers. The feeling is so epic and awesome! I've made so many friends, including the first friend I made in Clyde Daughtry, Sandy Williams, Nate Rambarose, and Valerie Neal. Together we call ourselves "The Penta-Force" (Don't ask it's a crazy name Val thought of). Most people are envious of our friendships but that doesn't bother us. With my sudden display of popularity, makes wonder me how long will it last? Guess we'll have to wait and see what the future holds."_

* * *

Our story begins with the classes being in session. As it was going on, there was an announcement on the Television Monitor.

"Good morning students of Empire High. I'm hoping you enjoyed your first week of classes. Of course the thing everyone can't stop talking about is Jonathan Katsuki's extraordinary performance last week defeating Lexington Fitzgerald." said the Principal as Jonathan's classmates cheered and congratulated him. "Jonathan I personally would like to say nice dueling. Originally, I would've put a stop to it but I couldn't resist seeing how great it was seeing a person who is too butch have a taste of karma. Once again, congratulations! Now for our announcements this week!"

As the principal was making announcements for the week, Clyde whispered to Val.

"Jonathan became the celebrity here. I'm very proud of him"

"Yea I know. It's hard to fathom. Feels surreal."

"_Man with all this recognition I'm receiving, I feel like I've already become a champion. If I keep this up, I can be King of Games!_" Jonathan thought to himself while resting his head on his right hand.

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Jonathan was going through his locker and putting his books inside so he can go to lunch. While taking care of that, a beautiful young girl with straight black hair with blond streaks stopped by her locker. She was very beautiful with green eyes. She had a petite body with a pink t-shirt and blue jeans and black/pink Adidas. Jonathan became mesmerized by this. Just when he was about to say anything, a muscle-bound person a bit taller then Jonathan and the girl came in between Jonathan and the young girl.

"Ahhh c'monnnnn I was digging her!" complained Jonathan inside his daydreaming noggin of his.

"You're the talk of the town and you have that face? C'mon what could go wrong with that?" Clyde said who just walked by the young duelist.

"Clyde...I was about to score..." said Jonathan sighing. "You know it. I know it. Even she knows it."

"Okay Jon. I believe you." Clyde sarcastically replied. He pulled Jonathan away towards the cafeteria. "Besides I have something to talk to you about, especially when it comes to you're passion for Duel Monsters."

"Does it have anything to do with me getting a girlfriend? I could use a great birthday gift...aside from my victory last week."

"Not if it involves something more of...." Clyde takes out a pair of tickets that involve a certain event. "...tonight's World Championship match-up?"

Of course that caused Jonathan to forget about his "girl trouble" and go back into "Duel Monster" mode. Despite his frozen stature, his eyes became pretty glassy.

"You mean you're asking me to watch tonight's with you?" asked Jonathan.

"Correct. I consider this an awesome gift. From me to you."

"Hey that works for me. What about the rest of the gang? Aren't they going to show up?"

"They won't be able to make it tonight. They have plans concerning the Student Council this week. So it'll be just you and I."

"Awesome. I certainly wouldn't mind seeing the King of Games in action."

They continued to speak more things while getting their lunch and sitting a bench.

"So how did you manage to get one of the hottest tickets in town?" asked Jonathan

"Let's just say I have my sources."

"Being the mystery type are we? I mean we are friends who would I tell?"

"Just kidding" Clyde chuckled "My father works with Industrial Illusions. That's the company that creates the Duel Monsters cards. He's a part of projects such as that. So I get tickets to such Duel Monsters events."

"Talk about having the celebrity treatment. Don't you duel yourself?"

"I do but not as often. I enjoy watching others duel. Pretty entertaining to see how other duelists persevere and strive to be the best, which brings me to you. I see you have promising amounts of potential."

"Really?"

"Yes. Tonight I want to show you how Duel Monsters are played here in the U.S. I remember you stating you want to be King of Games. Well I wanna see if I can give you a glimpse of facing the current King."

Jonathan began to become concerned on the last line Clyde said. He stopped from eating his lunch to learn of the King's reign.

"Of course I want to become King of Games...can it be that bad?"

"You'll see for yourself tonight." Clyde calmly said "Nothing is to be worried about"

Jonathan smiled a bit with a sweatdrop as they get set for tonight's huge match-up.

* * *

Duel Monsters fans were lined outside of a huge stadium for the World Championship bout between Samuel Hollinger and The King of Games Nicholas Frost. Jonathan and Clyde were amongst the thousands of fans.

"Oh man I'm so amped! I'm actually getting to see a Duel Monsters match-up!" said a psyched Jonathan. "Thanks a much for bringing me here Clyde! Also, kudos to your Dad for giving us the hook up!"

"Oh it's not a problem Jon. I didn't want you to miss this."

"Oh without a doubt!" Jonathan smiled. As he was waiting he looked around and managed to see the same girl he saw earlier on one of the other lines. He was in disbelief.

"Clyde look!" Jonathan said pointing to the direction of the beautiful girl.

"What is it Jonathan?" Clyde asked as he looked to what Jonathan was pointing at "Oh you're referring to her. That's Brie."

"Brie huh? Wow that's a very beautiful name. I was trying to speak to her before but this guy kind of got on the way. Tonight's gonna be different." Jonathan looked at his white ponytailed friend and put an arm on his shoulder. Clyde would you hold my place in line?"

"Where are you going said a surprised Clyde,

Jonathan ignored the curious Clyde as he made his way towards the girl named Brie. Unfortunately, people that were on line were starting to enter the arena. Once again, Jonathan's chances were shot down.

"Geez, can't a guy get a break on a night like this?!" Jonathan thought to himself as he was being crushed by the fans of Duel Monsters. Clyde just smiled and nodded at what just occurred. While waiting, Jonathan looked around to notice something very coincidental and hilarious. Brie was seated 2 seats away from him."

_"It's Brie. Now I have a chance to speak to her after all that has happened today. Hope everything turns out well."_ He thought to himself as he made the choice to give it another shot. "Hey Clyde could you give me a second?"

"Where are you going?" Clyde asked.

"Oh...nowhere." Jonathan slyly said as he got up from his seat and decided to sit next to Brie. Brie nearly felt a bit surprised only to embrace the welcome.

"Hey sorry if I'm intruding your space. Is this seat taken?" asked Jonathan.

Brie didn't mind the question or the presence of Jonathan. "Oh no it's not a problem at all. So what brings you here..." Brie asked not knowing who Jonathan is.

"Jonathan...Jonathan Katsuki. You must be Brie, right?"

"Yes Brie Madsen. It's a pleasure to meet you." smiled Brie.

"I tried to speak to you earlier today and while the lines were waiting here. Sadly, each time opportunity knocked, I was sidetracked by something else. I guess Lady Luck must be shining down on me."

Brie slightly giggled. "I suppose it has. Any particular reason why you're here?"

"I was invited here since last week was my birthday. I'm here with my buddy Clyde." Jonathan said looking back at his well-groomed friend as Clyde waves and smiles a bit.

"I see. Happy Belated Birthday." Brie replied.

"Thanks. So what brings you here?"

"Well I'm here to support Samuel Hollinger. I'm like a cheerleader for him."

"Oh I see...it's a nice way to support your friend. I'm just psyched to see this event featuring the champ! Do you wanna join us?"

"Sure! Watching events alone can be pretty boring. I certainly don't mind at all" Brie smile and nodded as her and Jonathan went to where Clyde is seated.

* * *

Meanwhile inside, the agent of the King of Games entered in his dressing room asking if he as ready.

"Mr. Frost sir. You're up in 5 minutes! Are you...."

"Do you not know the politeness in this world? Like learning to KNOCK FOR ONCE!" shouted the King who was in the shadows at his desk. Nicholas Frost is man known to be very busy considering he runs his own company.

His agent felt guilty as he back away a bit from the corridor. "I...I apologize Mr. Frost sir." Nicholas' agent closed the door as The King went back to his work.

"Goddammit. Doesn't anyone of my personal staff know I'm a busy man?" Nic sighed as he got his Deck from his suitcase and placed it on his customized Black metallic Duel Disk with Ice shards emanating just below the monster fields. "Guess I'll make this quick and painless for me anyway."

* * *

The crowd was eager for a championship match after a night preliminary duels and as of now, they will receive one for the ages. Jonathan and Clyde were amongst the eager crowd, Jonathan especially.

"Wow I'm getting Goosebumps for this! Why can't we have our match-up already?!"

"Patience Jon. Everyone will get what they paid for."

"Well don't have to worry considering, you get hook-ups left and right."

"That too."

The light goes off and the announcer made his presence felt with his voice over the stadium speakers. The crowd was eating up the anticipation with loud cheers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our main attraction for tonight! You all are eager to see the best duelists battle it out to see who the King of Games is! Tonight's Main Event is here! First up we have the challenger, who hails from New York City. Please give it up for Samuel Hollinger!"

As the announcement was made for the new challenger, a puff of smoke erupted as he rose from below the Stadium's surface. There appeared a tall, duelist wearing a plain white t-shirt, denim jeans, and combed over light brown hair. He also had a wrist buckle on his right arm and the Standard Duel Disk on the other. He had his arms crossed looking prepared for his opportunity.

"Yea go get him baby!"Jonathan turned to Brie at the sentence Brie screamed out.

"_Baby?_" Jonathan thought "_Great don't tell me she's in love with that guy out there. I can only imagine her being with the new King of Games_."

Jonathan sat back and had an imagination with her actually in his arms glassy eyed with both smiling with a background of bubbles in an average daydream from an anime.

[Author's Note: I had to kind of break the 4th wall on that one.]

"Aaaaaaaaaaand now folks the moment you've all been waiting for! The main star of the show! He is the first American born World Champion! Please give it up for our King of Games, NICHOLAAAAASSS FROST!"

The crowd roared with cheers, including a girl with a Nicholas Frost baby T-shirt with her belly button exposed, to kids holding their Nicholas Frost action figures as The King of Games arose with blue colored-smoke with ice particles emanating from them. As the mist cleared, the crowd sees Nicholas Frost, dressed in a black dress suit (blazer and slacks), black dress shoes, with a Blue and white tie tucked in with ice blue hair and a hairstyle similar to Demon Eyes Kyo, still seated at his desk signing documents."Uhh it appears our beloved King is…still not ready!" said the announcer feeling a bit embarrassed. "I guess we will wa-"

[Author's Note: For those of you know who Demon Eyes Kyo is, you'll see what I mean.]

"No, no you can go on ahead. It's fine." said Nicholas not even taking the time to look-up.

The crowd was stunned hearing this despite they were in amusement to see a duel take place immediately.

"A duelist who plays Duel Monsters while sitting at a desk?! That's just unheard of!" said Jonathan.

"Y'know he's quite the odd one. I just hope he can take his challenge seriously." Clyde replied.

Brie was perplexed by this. "That's so arrogant of him. Go get him Sammy-babe!"

Jonathan and Clyde smiled and nodded (^_^;) at the chant as the duel was about to begin.

"Hey Nic! I hope you pay attention because tonight will be your last night as King of Games!" Samuel boldly said pointing at him and then took a stance activating his Duel Disk.

"Yea sure if you say. That's the average line I hear from losers. I should earn a percentage of hearing that. Maybe I should charge people from hearing the clichéd lines." said Nicholas as he activated his Duel Disk of his as he continues to deal with his documents.

DUEL!

Nicholas' LP: 4000

Samuel's LP: 4000

"I'll start this duel off champ. Draw!" He drew his card and examined his hand. "I set a defense monster facedown and set a card as well. You're up!"

During the course of his turn, Nicholas was still dealing with documents. The crowd wasn't even sure to think the King was either busy with his documents or taking his challenger seriously.

"Hello?! Are you deaf? I said I end my turn!" said the insulted Samuel.

"Yea give me a second you're going to be defeated this turn." replied Nicholas Frost, you hasn't even looked away from his documents.

"Excuse me?!"

The crowd was stunned as Nicholas made his sudden and arrogant declaration. Even the announcer was surprised hearing this.

"Is he for real?! There's no way he can just say that without looking his cards! More the less his opponent!" said a stunned Jonathan. "He must be psychic or something!"

"Just watch and see." stated Clyde.

"WHAT?!" Brie and Jonathan said in unison.

"Answer me this. Do you know any loved ones watching this duel at this point?"

"As a matter of fact yes I do. Is there a reason you're asking me this?"

"You might wanna tell them to turn the TV off for this will be very painful in your case."

Samuel was stunned at that as was the crowd. Even for Jonathan and Brie to hear that.

"Now let's get this over with. Draw!" Nicholas nonchalantly drew his 6th card without even looking at his hand or Deck. "I play the Spell Card, _**Solar Recharge**_! This card allows me to discard a Lightsworn monster from my hand to Graveyard. Then I can Draw 2 cards and then mill the top 2 cards from my deck.

Nicholas Frost then discards a monster card featuring a short white haired female with a white garb and short skirt. Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner. He then took two cards from his deck and sent another two to the Graveyard. As at that occurred, a white light emanated from the Graveyard slot of the Duel Disk. "Well look at that I just milled my _**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**_! When this card is sent from my Deck to the Graveyard. Come forth, Wulf!" A white Wolf monster with a white tong with 3 claws attached to his knuckles wielding a staff flew onto the dueling field.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (2100/300)**

"Just so you know, I didn't even normal summon yet. What are your facedowns? I'm curious…no I lied it doesn't even matter anyway!"

Everyone in the crowd looks on with anticipation of what the king of games has to offer. For Jonathan, he doesn't know what to think. Brie was watching on to see what her current boyfriend has to confront. Samuel of course seemed ready for whatever Nicholas Frost has in store.

"Now I sacrifice my Beast to bring out your end. Behold, my _**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel**_!" Wulf then shimmered a bright white light as it's dematerialized into pixilated dust and in its place was a Blue haired woman wearing a white and gold lined garb with white boots, equipped with a staff and her angel wings spreading out before the challenger.

**Celestia, Lightsworn Angel (2300/200)**

"I shall now activate Celestia's effect. When I tribute summon this card by sacrificing a Lightsworn monster, I can destroy two cards on my opponents field and then send 4 cards from the top of my deck to Graveyard."

Nicholas then once again without gesturing a look of concern took 4 cards from the top of his deck to the Graveyard. Once that happened, the two facedown cards Samuel had laid in wait shimmered in light and then shattered.

"No not my facedowns!"

"Calm down. I'm still not done. Now I play a Spell Card, _**A Feather of the Phoenix**_! With this card, I sent a card from my hand to the Graveyard and select a card from my Graveyard to the top of my Deck." He took a card using his middle and index fingers and put it in the Graveyard slot and put his Wulf on the top of his Deck.

"Why would you want to do that for?!" asked a stunned yet nervous Samuel.

"To play this card, genius. _**Charge of the Light Brigade**_! I take 3 cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard. Then I can get a Level 4 or lower Lightsworn monster to add to my hand." said Nicholas Frost as he took the top three cards from his deck to the Graveyard slot and then the Duel Disk scanned for the card and ejected it from his Deck to be taken. Then deck shuffled swiftly. Then the Graveyard began to light-up again as Wulf flew from it and landed to the Field in Attack Mode.

**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast (2100/300)**

"Oh wow, look what I just milled again! Wulf is re-summoned in Attack Mode!"

Samuel as the entire crowd, including Jonathan and Brie, were mesmerized and stunned by the play style Nicholas displayed.

"I feel like I'm going a circle watching this. I feel like I'm at an amusement park instead of Duel Monsters match-up." stated Jonathan.

"Samuel.." Brie said in a worried tone.

"Well then Sam Jackson or whatever your name is. It's been a blast to annihilate your hopes of ever becoming a King. Now my loyal Lightsworns show him the light!"

Wulf and Celestia put their staffs together and developed a bright surge of energy and blasted at him as Samuel has no choice but to accept defeat.

Samuel's LP: 4000 - 2300 + 2100 = (4400) 0

Samuel then fell to one knee as he was blinded by a bright light of the attack. After the Duel ends, Nicholas FINALLY looked up with his dark blue eyes and stated the following towards his opponent. "Just for the record you didn't stand a chance."

"WE HAVE A WINNER! THE KING OF GAMES NICHOLAS FROST! After and amazing One Turn Kill, he managed to defeat his challenger. Once again, Nicholas Frost showed his prowess and dominance!

"Oh no, Samuel!" Brie said as he got up from her seat to attend to her boyfriend, who has lost in confidence for everything.

"Man, I didn't Nicholas Frost would end up being this aggressive." said Clyde. "So what do you think of the King?"

Jonathan had a frozen stunned look on his face. "I can't fathom what to think at this point. I meet the girl of my dreams and then I her boyfriend get humiliated?!"

Brie ran to Samuel's side and tried to bring him back to reality and comfort him. "Sam...Sam babe! Talk to me!" As the blonde, black haired streaked girl was trying to comfort her love, Nicholas Frost walked by them only to stop a little bit of 2 feet.

"I'm guessing you're here to comfort him right? Then you must be the loved one he was talking about." said Nicholas Frost as he continued to walk away from the arena.

"Is there anything that could stop this guy? I can't believe he would even do such a thing!" said Jonathan. "One day, I'll face him and I'll show him a thing or two about respect."

* * *

As everyone left the arena in dismay and satisfaction, Jonathan and Clyde were walking and talking about the Duel they just witnessed.

"I hope the last Duel didn't upset you in anyway Jonathan. That's something I honestly didn't expect out of Nicholas tonight."

"Don't worry about it. I mean if he's the King of Games, what can you really do? I just wished it wasn't in someone like Samuel. Brie now has to harbor those feelings of embarrassment with him."

"I agree. I can imagine the agony of defeat at Frost's dispense. I can only say if you do manage to face him one day, be prepared to face a situation like this."

Jonathan heeded Clyde's words. Despite witnessing tonight's duel with Nicholas, it fueled a fire of wanting to face him again one day.

As the two students of Empire High walked about a city block from the Arena, Lexington Fitzgerald was by the other end of the arena waiting to approach Nicholas Frost, who happened to walk towards his limousine.

"Flattened another worm, Frost?" stated Lex. "When will you learn there is nothing to give you a decent challenge?"

"Like you could be the difference maker. Is there any reason for you being here? I thought you had a curfew."

"Real smooth Frost. Typical coming from a cold hearted business man like you. I just came to let you know of a new kid in town that attending Empire High as of late. He's been stating he will be King of Games."

"Are you still in that school?" questioned Frost "I'll be honest, I entered the same year as you did. I expected a different excel rate aside from your skill level of Dueling."

"Don't jump the words. Remember this; I hope you don't end up being the embarrassed one because it will be the night of your conviction."

"Yea it's sad to say the only logical thing you've ever said would be 'conviction'." Nicholas entered the limo and the chaperone closed the door behind him. Then the window slid down for Frost to state his final statement. "Whoever this kid is, he will be nothing but another victim to my massive reign as King. Although I'm curious of you telling me this information. Is it because of fact he's good that he beat you already? Don't mistaken your burden with mine." The window closed up as the limo pulled away and drove off as Lex looked on in disgust.

Inside the limo, Frost sat cross-legged smirking. "New kid attending Empire High, huh? Well this will be something to look forward to." thought Nicholas Frost as the limo drove along the highway into the night.

End of Episode 2

* * *

Preview of Next episode

"It's amazing how in a span of two weeks, I end up defeating a former Nationals Champion and seeing the King of Games' dueling up close. I must be lucky."

"Jonathan, I have to duel you! For a man who defeated Lex must be skilled and gifted. Your popularity brings my attention. However, I mustn't let you surpass me?"

"What?! Who are you?! What exactly do you mean "surpass you?"

"You'll know soon enough!"

Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh!: Chaos Theory _**"The Dragon Duelist, Raz!"**_

"Fall before my mighty Dragons, Katsuki!

"Bring It On, Raz!"


	4. The Dragon Duelist, Raz

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory Episode 3

"The Dragon Duelist, Raz"

-September 17th-

_The King of Games is certainly a title that is earned not just by defeating opponents but a title of privilege and honor. Last night, I wasn't welcomed to seeing anything involving honor. Instead, I witnessed an embarrassment. A massacre. I begin to ask myself "Is this how Duel Monsters is played in America?" I do feel bad for Brie having to witness this alongside with me. Though, I am thankful for Frost to display that abusive power. He inspired me to want to face him and defeat him._

* * *

As the day began, the News on all stations and even on the internet discussed the Championship Massacre match-up between Nicholas Frost and Samuel Hollinger.

_"After a certain display of power, Nicholas Frost is still once again Your World Champion of Duel Monsters. This makes his reign still unscathed questioning whether or not if there's anyone out there capable of taking his title. Reports also indicate that Nicholas Frost has an announcement regarding his reign and actions of last night's duel..."_

A Television monitor then went to black, signaling it being turned off. Jonathan Katsuki was viewing the news as he felt disgusted of hearing the story. Throughout the night, the press was all over the Duel he barewitness with Clyde and Brie.

"_Nicholas Frost...._" Jonathan thought as he witnessed a flashback involving his cutthroat playing style.

***********************************  
_"Well then Sam Jackson or whatever your name is. It's been a blast to annihilate your hopes of ever becoming a King. Now my loyal Lightsworns, show him the light!"_

_Wulf and Celestia put their staffs together and developed a bright surge of energy and blasted at him as Samuel has no choice but to accept defeat._

_Samuel's LP: 4000 - 2300 + 2100 = (4400) 0_

* * *

"_....what a powerful duelist and yet he displays no respect. I was glad to witness what I saw. It's just unfortunate for others to witness that, even for Brie..." _He began to think of the beautiful girl who smiled at him last night.

*************************************************  
_"Jonathan...Jonathan Katsuki. You must be Brie, right?"_

_"Yes Brie Madsen. It's a pleasure to meet you." smiled Brie._

************************************************

"_All I can say is...I hope he faces me one day._"

Jonathan came downstairs getting set to head to school as he sat down on the dining room table. His uncle is preparing breakfast as he noticed Jonathan seated.

"Ah there you are. Just in time for some breakfast." said his uncle still making him breakfast. Jonathan appeared to be still a bit upset from last night's duel he witnessed.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

Jonathan appeared in no mood to eat or talk. But he couldn't bear the fact he can keep it within him any longer. "Sorry, just that last night at the Duel Match-up between Nicholas Frost and Samuel went too far. I honestly don't remember dueling became so harsh and cruel. Whatever happened to having fun? Isn't that the whole point of playing the game?"

"I understand what you mean kiddo" said Jonathan's uncle setting the table with the breakfast he made for both. "But sometimes, there's nothing we can do to change everyone, including the King of Games. He does what he needs to do in order to maintain his title."

"Even at the expense of someone's humiliation? Said Jonathan before taking a bite out of his breakfast.

"Believe it or not, that's how it is in the competitive world. Just be careful if you even think of going to compete in things as these. Who knows if you can handle defeat than anyone else."

"Yeah..." Jonathan looked down a bit of those words carefully "_However, I don't see any defeat in me. I see a way to change the game in where people can respect one another_."

* * *

Another day is about to start at Empire High. Just like the news, everyone was talking about the Duel last night with the King, Nicholas Frost and Samuel. Brie seems to harboring most of the humiliation as she is his girlfriend and did what she could to comfort him on National Television last night. She was walking down the halls of the high school with people eyeing her and murmuring to themselves.

"_I can't imagine how terrible an evening could be. Last night certainly became a prime example_." she thought to herself looking gloomy as she relived the flashback in her mind of what occurred.

*******************************************

_Samuel then feel to one knee as he was blinded by a bright light of the attack. After the Duel ends, Nicholas FINALLY looked up and stated the following towards his opponent. "Just for the record you didn't have a chance."_

_"Oh no Samuel!" Brie said as he got up from her seat to attend to her boyfriend, who has lost in confidence for everything._

Brie ran to Samuel's side and tried to bring him back to reality and comfort him. "Sam...Sam babe talk to me!" As the blonde, black haired streaked girl was trying to comfort her love, Nicholas Frost walked by them, only to stop a little bit of 2 feet. 

_"I'm guessing you're here to comfort him right? Then you must be the loved one he was talking about__." said __Nicholas Frost as he continued to walk away from the arena._

She approached her locker and wanted to cry "_Now I'll be the talk of the town all week long. I don't how much I could...I could..._"

"Brie...is everything alright?"

Brie looked up surprised for a second and turned to the concerned individual. A concerned Jonathan Katsuki. She felt somewhat relieved.

"Jonathan...hey..."

"I know this really isn't the time and place to talk of this but I'm really sorry of what happened last night. Your boyfriend or you didn't deserve that."

"It's alright...it wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything..." said Brie kind of looking down.

"Still. It wasn't in someone's judgment to do such a thing..." said Jonathan as he was doing his best to make Brie feel better.

"Yes but no offense Jonathan, I'd rather not speak of it. This really isn't the time and place for all this." Brie said as she closed her locker and went to her class. Jonathan appeared hopeless of helping Brie.

"_Brie..._" thought Jonathan as he watched her leave.

* * *

Later on during lunchtime, Jonathan and his friends were all at their table eating and talking. Jonathan would normally be happily eating however, that wasn't the case. He kept thinking about Brie's well-being and of course, last night. As everyone else was talking, he looked and saw outside of the cafeteria window with her boyfriend, Samuel. However, they weren't talking nicely. It appeared to be an argument between the two as Samuel blew her off and walked away, leaving Brie in tears.

"Appeared to be troubled, Jonathan? asked Nate. "You aren't as happy as you normally are."

"Sorry Nate it's just the last 24 hours haven't been easy for me. I just can't seem to get Brie's emotions out my mind."

"Don't worry about Brie, Jon." said Valerie "She just needs her space. I'm sure she'll be back to her normal self soon."

"I don't know...she's shunning herself from those that care."

"We understand. But she's going through a lot." Clyde says "They want to handle things on their own and try to overcome it. As Val stated, she'll be alright."

"Yea..." Jonathan said, looking down at the words they said.

"Hey Jonathan, I was about to tell you something we've been talking about earlier. They'll have Regionals to participate in the Nationals this year. Will you be able to attend?" asked Sandy trying to change to subject. Jonathan then looked up and then at Sandy.

"Regionals? Next month?"

Sandy nodded "Yes this can also be the chance to show how great you are, especially on how you did in your duel with Lex last week. I know that'll make things better for you."

"The door is still open for if you want to take part in this tournament. The more you put yourself out there and win, I'm very sure The King of Games will peak his attention to you." Clyde stated.

Jonathan sat there thinking to himself. "These Regionals sure aren't easy to get to the top. Others around the world will want to play and try to take Frost's crown. If there's anyone with enough to get to that point, it's..."

"Excuse me, are you Jonathan Katsuki?" asked a near caramel skin colored kid with a grey t-shirt with a leaf symbol on it with black cargo pants. He had dark brown combined hair that shines in the light. He greeted Jonathan with a smirk.

"That depends whose asking."

"I apologize if I'm interrupting anything amongst you 5. Allow me to introduce my self. My name is Raz. 2nd year student. It's an honor to meet the man who defeated a disrespectful individual in Lexington Fitzgerald."

Sandy leaned over to Clyde's ear "Appears somebody's late about the news."

"Okay. I appreciate your flattering comments despite its last week's news." said Jonathan "But I guess there's nothing wrong with that at all. Pleasure to meet you" He shook hands with Raz. The respectful duelist then had something on his mind to bring to Jonathan's attention.

"Not to be eavesdropping on your conversation, I hear you went to see the Championship Match Last night. Just be aware that whatever you do, Nicholas Frost shows absolutely no mercy. If being King of Games is your dream then I say, you're in over your head.

Jonathan's table and even him, were shocked at the comments. Let alone upsetting them.

"Excuse me, Raz, if that's your name. We don't need that type of advice from you or anyone. Unless the next thing to come out of your mouth is something nice, then I suggest you leave!" Val commanded as Raz just looked at her to say what he came over to the table for.

"If you insist. Jonathan Katsuki, I'm asking you...no challenging you to a duel!"

"A duel?"

"Yes. I want to duel you away from school grounds. Do not worry. I'm not here to hurt you or anything. The location is worthwhile better for the duel. That is if you accept."

Jonathan then looked at his friends and then at Raz. What came to mind was Nicholas Frost's playing style last night and him looking at the King "If I'm going to prove to everyone, including my friends and even Brie that I can beat Frost, then my actions will prove it to you. I accept!"

"I'm grateful Mr. Katsuki. Just be sure to be there at 3:30pm at Oakwood Hill. Don't be late." Raz then walked away with a smile that gleamed a sparkle in his teeth and a thumbs up . "Looking forward to this duel."

Jonathan and his friends appeared to be perplexed by this. Clyde then fixed his glasses that were almost sliding of his face. "That guy is certainly...awkward. Anyone would want to agree with me here?"

"Already there Clyde." said Val and Sandy.

Jonathan then smirked as he looked at Raz head out of the cafeteria. "_My victory could've struck many of the students here but at what accord? Whatever that maybe, backing away isn't in my nature._"

* * *

The scene shifts to the whereabouts of where Raz wants to face Jonathan at. Jonathan and company came by the address, despite almost being lost. Luckily, thanks to Val's GPS on her phone, they found it in no time at all. There was a shrine with a Dragon statue near the entry way. The gang became impressed and amazed by the way it looks.

"Do you like it? It's my master's shrine and dojo." Raz stated as he appeared from the right side of the shrine. He was wearing a green Kung Fu Jacket with Kung Fu pants of the same color with a red sash. He welcomed the 5 friends with a bow. "Welcome Jonathan Katsuki. I'm glad you made it here on time."

"Actually, I'm surprised as you are. I thought we'd be late. Thankfully, a thing such as GPS exists." Jonathan said giving the thumbs up to Val.

"Yea _my_ GPS, J-Kat!" Val stated with everyone but Raz having a sweatdrop moment.

"I see you brought your friends. Assuming their presence they're here for the duel?"

"You know it. It isn't a problem with that?"

Raz closed his eyes and smirked "Not at all. They can do as they please. Just not disrespect the shrine my master built."

"I'm guessing this is also your home as well?" Jonathan said while looking around the shrine.

"Yes it is. In fact, I was raised here."

"Raised?"

"Many years ago, I was left here in front of this very shrine as a baby. My Master found me here and had a great feeling about me. He promised to raise me the best to my ability. There were times he was hard on me but thanks to his training, he caused me to push past my limits. While training, I learned to play Duel Monsters. Since I learned the art of the Dragon, it dawned on me; which is why I have this powerful Deck full of Dragons. Only I can master their power. Including one, that has _**UNBEARABLE**_ power. It's a living legend and only one duelist can wield its power. I know as a Master of Dragons, I'm _THAT_ duelist."

"I see. But what does that have anything to do with your challenge to me?" asked Jonathan.

"Why don't our cards do the talking for us" stated Raz, as his Duel Disk which is green with a design of a Dragon on it. The field Extends from as if the Dragon was breathing fire. Jonathan activated his Duel Disk taking ready to face his opponent.

"Let's do this Raz!"

"DUEL!"

Raz LP: 4000

Jonathan LP: 4000

"As master of ceremonies, I'll kick things off." Raz said as he drew his 6th card from his deck. "I summon _**Masked Dragon**_ in Defense Mode!"

**Masked Dragon (DEF 1000/ATK 1400)**

"Then I'll set this face down! I will now end my turn!" Raz concluded as a card with a brown colored back appeared on the field and disappeared."

"Alright, it's my turn! Draw!" Jonathan looked at his hand and the now drawn card. "He has a facedown card and a defense monster. Either he's goading me to attack him or what. he only way to find out is take a chance. I summon _**VR Warrior - Apharmd the Battler**_ in Attack Mode!

**VR Warrior - Apharmd the Battler (ATK 1800/DEF 800)**

A robot with a silver chest plate and armed with a beret on his head appeared. He was armed with 2 Uzis and tonfas attached to his arms. It also had metallic looking Green camo pants with Black metallic feet.

"Time to take down your dragon! Go _**Apharmd**_! Attack _**Masked Dragon**_!" Apharmd then flew towards Masked Dragon. Apharmd has a special effect. When it battles a monster it gains 400 ATK!

A light purple aura shrouds around Apharmd as he powers up his Attack strength.

**VR Warrior - Apharmd the Battler (1800 + 400 = 2200)**

"**Double Bullet Rain!**" The VR Warrior charged to attack, twirled his Uzis and crossed his arms firing at _**Masked Dragon**_, who ate the bullet barrage at exploded into pixels.

"Not bad Jon. However, your monster isn't the only one with a special ability! When my _**Masked Dragon**_ is destroyed in battle, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster of 1500 or less ATK to the field. I found the perfect defense against your Deck. _**Golem Dragon**_, take your place in battle!" _**Masked Dragon's**_ masks elevated from the floor to take form of a Dragon made up of rock and gravel almost the size of a stegosaurus. It shields itself within its claws growling a bit.

**Golem Dragon (DEF 2000/ATK 200)**

"When my monster does attack, he has to be switched to Defense mode. I will end my turn there."

**VR Warrior - Apharmd the Battler (DEF 800)**

"He has no defense for his monsters. This can't be good. Hopefully Jon can pull through this turn." said a concerned Nate.

"_I hope for the same Nate._" thought Clyde. "_Raz is no easy run-in-the-mill duelist to go by._"

"No defense for your monster? I see. Well I just want you to know that if you don't have the right defense, you won't be able to _defeat_ Nicholas Frost."

"Well you're not Frost!"

"Indeed. Nicholas Frost is not my name and neither do I obtain his so-called mannerisms. Allow me to demonstrate my name as the Dragon Duelist. Draw! I summon _**Blizzard Dragon**_ in Attack Mode!

**Blizzard Dragon (ATK 1800/DEF 1000)**

"Let me demonstrate its special ability. Since your Apharmd can't switch modes until your next turn, allow me to prolong its future. Each passing turn, I can select one of your monsters. When I do it cannot change its battle position nor declare an attack until the end of your next turn. **Blizzard Dragon**, time to freeze this duel. _**Frost Prison**_!" Blizzard Dragon inhaled and breathed ice particles and left Apharmd in a frozen state. Its Eyes then shut off.

"No **Apharmd**!" Jonathan yelled in fear and concern.

"Then I'll play the Spell Card **Gold Sarcophagus**. By selecting one card from my deck, I can remove it from play. Then on the start of my 2nd turn, I can retrieve it and add it to my hand." Raz stated as he selected his card and put it in his "Remove from Play" Zone on his customized Duel Disk. "Now I will end my turn with another facedown."

"Why didn't he attack? He could've just gotten rid of his monster." questioned Sandy.

"_It appears he's trying to lure Jon into a trap. Raz is very respectful yet truthful at times. Although he's luring Jon into a corner, he also intends to lockdown Jonathan from getting to him. I just hope you can pull through Jon._" Clyde thought.

"It's my turn! Draw" Jonathan stated as he drew his card. "I play the Spell Card, **VR Reward**! I discard a VR Warrior Monster and draw 2 cards" Jonathan discarded a VR Warrior monster and proceeded to draw 2 cards. "Then discard one card fro my hand to the Graveyard." He selected another card and sent it to the Graveyard. "Awesome. Now I'll summon **VR Warrior - Angelan** in Attack Mode!" Jonathan summoned a cyborg that had a combination of White with purple and light blue colors plastered all over it. As did with the other VRs, it has a visor. It also resembled that of a witch, wielding a broomstick with a crystal etched at the tip.

**VR Warrior - Angelan (1900/1200)**

"Angelan has an ability where she needs another "VR Warrior" on the field. By giving up 500 of her attack points, she can destroy a Spell or Trap card!

**VR Warrior - Angelan (1900-500 = 1400/1200)**

"I choose...the 1st card you set down!" Angelan then lifted her staff/broom and formed a mythic Dragon creature of ice particles and sent it to destroy Raz's 1st facedown card.

"Curiosity can kill the cat Jonathan. Which is why I play this trap Card, **Burst Breath!** By offering one Dragon on my field, I can destroy 2 monsters that have a defense lower than the offered monster's attack! Since my **Blizzard Dragon** is 1800 both your VR Warriors defense are lower than that, time to bid their farewell!" Blizzard Dragon then faded away in digital pixels. Then a fiery silhouette of it appeared and fired a stream of fire at Angelan and Apharmd, destroying them both as Jonathan covered his face with his arms. "Now you have no monsters on your field. Anything you do won't save you from being hit."

"We'll see. I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Jonathan responded as he laid two cards in his Duel Disk.

"My turn!" Raz said drawing his card. "One more turn until I win this duel. I will now tribute my **Golem Dragon** in order to summon **Prime Material Dragon**!"

**Prime Material Dragon (2400/2000)**

"Then I play the Spell card, **Stamping Destruction**! While I control a Dragon Type monster, I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field." Prime Material then leaped in mid-air to destroy one of Jonathan's facedown cards. "Then you'll receive 500 points of damage to your life points!" The aftershocks of card being destroyed created a mini agro around Jonathan and inflicted damage to him."

Jonathan's LP: 4000-500 = 3500

"Now it's time to put a dent in your life points. Prime Material Dragon attack Jonathan directly!" Prime Material Dragon opened its mouth to fire a stream of fire and light at Jonathan. But the streams split where Jonathan was standing.

"Whoa what in blazes just happened?" Val stated.

"Must be..." Clyde assumed.

"Your life points..they're not even moving. Explain yourself!"

"Well I figured you'd come to a suspicious conclusion. So I'll dim it down for you. When you played Stamping Destruction on the card you destroyed, it was activated. That card happens to be "**Waboku.**" I can chain it anytime, even when it's about to be destroyed. Thus, when it is, it reduces all Battle Damage to 0. You were saying about my defenses Raz?" Jonathan did appear amused but had to admit another truth.

"Interesting move there. I didn't see it coming. But I assure you, it won't happen again next turn. Turn End."

"I have one more turn to try and end this duel. I hope my deck can pull off a miracle. Otherwise, I'm finished. Here we go. Draw!" Reverse Card Open, **Call of the Haunted**! I can now revive a monster from my Graveyard. Come forth, **Temjin**!" The blue/white with Gold outlined cyber warrior wielding his Beam Rifle saber jumped from the Graveyard onto the field.

**VR Warrior Temjin (2500/1900)**

"It's even more powerful than my **Prime Material Dragon!**"

"You know it! **Temjin**, attack his **Prime Material Dragon**! _**Plasma Rifle Shot**_!" Temjin lifted its Beam Rifle Saber as Wing Zero does with his Buster Rifle and the saber opened with a blue light glowing from dim to a light blue and fired a Blue Beam shot and shot through Prime Material Dragon.

Raz's LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900

"It's not going to be the best situation for me next turn. If I'm gonna go down, I'll go down a fighter." I place a card facedown and end my turn. Okay, Raz bring out your card that you removed from play. I'm ready for it."

"Are you sure you want to face what I'm going to retrieve soon? As the old saying goes, be careful what you wish for, because you'll just might get it." Raz said as he drew a card from his Duel Disk. His removed from Play slot of his Duel Disk opened, symbolizing it's the 2nd Turn. Raz took the card from the slot and added it to his hand. "This has been a good game Jonathan, but I must end it. I activate **Future Fusion**! By sending from my deck fusion material monsters to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster. Unfortunately, that won't occur until two more turns. Then again Why wait? I play the spell card, **Dragon's Mirror**! Removing my Fusion Material monsters from play will allow me to Bring out a Dragon Fusion Monster. Whittle in the winds of its might and terror! **Five Headed Dragon**!" A composite 5 headed Dragon appeared with it resembling the 5 elements: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, and (no not heart) Dark. It was staring down at Temjin and Jonathan ready to strike.

**Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000)**

"That's one powerful looking dragon!" Nate said in state of shock.

"It's one of the most powerful Dragons in all of Duel Monsters. Who would've thought Raz would bring it out!" Clyde said.

"Jon..." Val said as Sandy looked on in fear.

"Prepare to fall before my Dragon, Jonathan Katsuki. This dragon is going to bring out the end of Nicholas Frost's reign of terror! Now you'll feel the wrath of defeat. Go **Five-Headed Dragon**! Attack his **Temjin**!" Five Headed Dragon fired from all of its heads at Temjin.

"Trap card, Go! **Mirror Force**! I can negate your attack and destroy all Attack Position monsters!" As the mirror reflective barrier starts to take shape....

"My Dragon won't be going anywhere, Trap Card, activate! **The Dragon's Bead**! I can use this card to negate any Trap Cards that target my Dragons. First I have to discard one card from my hand!" As Raz did that, Mirror Force's reflective barrier shattered as Temjin was enveloped in the elemental blasts of Five-Headed Dragon.

"Grrrr. No! Not **Temjin**!"

Jonathan's LP: 3500-2500 = 1000

"Sorry **Temjin**....Forgive me."

"How do you like that Jonathan? This is the thing that will bring down the King of Games. With your Trump Card being destroyed, I see no hope from you. Even if you managed to destroy my **Five Head Dragon**, another one will be summon to bring even more chaos for you. Face it Jonathan. Nobody can stop my Dragon." Raz stated while folding his arms looking down at a fallen Katsuki.

"C'mon Jonathan! Don't let his words bring out to your defeat!" screamed Sandy

"I know there's still a chance for you! Remember what your fighting for!" screamed Valerie.

"Don't give up Jonathan" said Clyde as Nate nodded.

"Sorry to disappoint the cheerleader squad but there's absolutely nothing Jonathan can do but accept _defeat_, isn't that right Jonathan?"

Jonathan was still on one knee looking down at the ground. He was silent for about 5 seconds, until he finally replied. "_**Defeat**_...that's all you ever speak of. Those words spring negativity and I loathe it. Those words remind me of What Nicholas Frost fights for." Jonathan stood up slowly to resume his duel and keep his cool.

"Comparing me to a man like Frost is wrong. I'm nothing like him. Do you think he'll show any mercy towards you? We all do we have to in order to survive! That's how Duel Monsters has become! If you don't think as he does, then tell me how will you manage to win and become King of Games one day?"

"Believing in my cards. You were trained to fight, not destroy. Honoring your opponents. That's what you once did...now you're letting the rage take control of you. Respecting your opponent is one thing..." Jonathan lifted his head with a serious look but with a smirk on his face. "..having fun is another!"

Everyone was stunned by his look and words being said. "_Despite his odds looking bleak, he's still managing to fight. He has some fighting spirit. As much as I want to admit I'm in control, part of me is looking forward to what his next motive is_" Raz changed his perplexed look and then smiled himself. "Alright then, Jonathan Katsuki, show me your potential!"

"No doubt about it. I'm going to put this nip in the bud." Jonathan replied taking his fingertips on his deck. "Draw!" He looked at the card "Awesome. Hey, Raz it's time to take out that **Five Headed Dragon**!"

"Show me? How will you be able to defeat it with no monsters?"

"Simple. I'm gonna play the Quick-Play Spell, **Replication of Data**! See, when this card is played, I get to special summon a **Data Token**. Then it will gain the same ATK and DEF points of your monster!"

"A replicate!?"

A exoskeleton of a cyborg emanated from the ground looking dead despite it being brought online. It then raised its head slowly staring at Raz and his Dragon.

**Data Token (5000/5000)**

"Now I'm going to summon a new VR Monster. Say hello to a new one! I call forth **VR Warrior - Speciniff!**" A Dark blue with grey lines all over its body resembling the Grim Reaper with its skeleton body on it's outside. It also was carrying a Laser Scythe.

**VR Warrior Speciniff (1700/1100)**

"Unbelievable! You have the same attack strength as my Dragon!" said a surprised Raz as everyone on the side of Jonathan cheered in amazement.

"With 2 monsters on my side of the field, I'm ready to take on your **Five-Headed Dragon**! Go **Data Token**! Attack his **Five Headed Dragon**!" The Data Token heard the command as it powered on and then leaped in the air and proceeded to deliver a diving jump kick to Five Headed Dragon, which at the same time fired from all 5 Heads at it. Both exploded on impact. Both men shielded their eyes from the huge explosion. "With your Dragon gone, you're now targeted by the Grim Reaper himself...sorta. Attack! _**Virus Scythe**_!" Speciniff then ice skated towards Raz and slashed past him with his purple Laser Bladed Scythe.

Raz's LP: 3900 - 1700 = 2200

"This is an awesome turn of events isn't it Raz?" said an excited Jonathan. Raz then smirked and gave out a smirk of his own out of satisfaction.

"To be frank with you, yes. It's certainly an awesome move. Nobody has been able to take out my Dragon like that. But remember, I have another waiting in the wings to take you and your freaky skele-bot down."

"Freaky or not, he's my monster. At least I didn't call your Dragon a reject Hydra...too late" joked Jonathan. "I'll set one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

"My turn!" Raz said while drawing his card.

"One more turn until another **Five Headed Dragon** is summoned huh?"

"Yes that would be the case. But I'm going to have to fast forward through time. I play the Quick-Play Spell "**Time Shift!**" I can play this on any of my phases this turn. I can fast forward another turn and treat it as the next turn. So since its Turn 1 of Future Fusion, it's now Turn 2!"

"Say what!?" Jonathan said as the background sped through the next turn. Future Fusion then laminated in a goldish aura as Clyde and company were shocked by this desperate form of play.

"Now my **Five Headed Dragon** will make his appearance sooner! Rise again old friend, **Five Headed Dragon**!" Raz said pointing to the sky as Five Headed Dragon appeared on the field again.

**Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000)**

"For an opponent like you Jonathan, you certainly have found ways to defeat my **Five Headed Dragon**. But as a Dragon Duelist, I have to prove why I mastered the Art of the Dragon. Now, **Five Headed Dragon**, end this!" The Five headed dragon fired from all 5 of its heads at Speciniff.

"I play a card from my hand. My **VR Warrior - Bal-Bados**! I can send this card from my hand to the Graveyard when my VR Warriors are being attacked or when I'm attacking! It'll gain the Level of my opponent's monster x 200!" Jonathan said as the discarded VR Warrior's spirit presented itself as a white clad cyborg warrior with its arm as dual cannons with blue on its arms and pink lines along most parts of its body. It dismembered its body and absorbed power from Five Headed Dragon and into Speciniff, which had its body surrounded with purple aura.

**VR Warrior - Speciniff (1700 + 2400 = 4100)**

"It's still not enough to take out my Dragon!" said Raz as the carnage is still about to approach Speciniff."

"Jonathan!" said Clyde and company.

"This will be more than enough. Reverse card open! **Limiter Removal**! Now my monster's attack will double!" Jonathan's Speciniff was then powering up like crazy as it smiled evilly.

**VR Warrior - Speciniff (4100 x 2 = 8200)**

"8200 Attack Points!?" Raz said in shock as the eye pupils grew small in his eye sockets.

"I know I can't destroy your Dragon due to **Speciniff** being a DARK monster but you still take damage, which is what I'm aiming for! **Speciniff**, counterattack! _**Mega Virus Scythe**_!" Jonathan commanded as the Scythe-wielding cybernetic warrior flew in the air and brought the Scythe down on the massive Dragon and downward on Raz, causing him to cover his eyes as he screamed in defeat."

Raz's LP: 2200 - 3200 = -1000 (0)

The dueling field then disappeared as Jonathan and Raz's Duel Disk locked back into place. Clyde and company then congratulated Jonathan on his victory.

"Amazing play Jonathan! We really thought you were a goner for a second." Nate said.

"Yea you had us all worried. Don't ever do those cliffhanger moves again!" ordered Val.

"Sorry Val, I was caught up in the moment!" said Jonathan, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment.

"Not a bad move Jonathan Katsuki. Not bad at all." said Raz as he walked towards Jonathan. "I should've learned better than to underestimate you. However, you're dueling was the only thing that made me learn more about you. You're words made me think as well. Duelists nowadays don't know when to respect their opponents and have fun. Now, I will take the time to train and become a much stronger Duelist. In Mind and spirit."

"You are a strong duelist already Raz. Probably the toughest to date!" Jonathan stated. "Remember, I'm up for a rematch anytime with you!"

"Yes! That's the first thing I'll do once I get better!" Raz said saluting Jonathan and company.

* * *

As Jonathan and company waved goodbye at Raz while he's standing at the top of the shrine's steps, he began to think to himself.

"_Jonathan Katsuki. He's certainly a duelist to never underestimate. I have a feeling he could indeed become King of Games one day. One that can be respected._"

Jonathan then looked up into the sunsetting sky and smiled a bit.

"_Jonathan's impressing people duel by duel so far. The King of Games is someone who is no pushover. Jonathan isn't either. His determination certainly knows no bounds. Using that quality can earn him more of a huge reputation than even he knows._" Clyde thought to himself.

"Say Clyde, I have a question. What exactly did Raz mean of a "_**Dragon of Unbearable power?**_" asked Jonathan.

"Well, I'll explain that soon enough." Clyde smiled with a mini sweatdrop.

"Soon enough why not now?"

"It's a long story."

"Hey we have a few miles to go. Why not spill it?"

"DO I have to?"

Everyone started to laugh as they walk down the street into the sunset.

* * *

_Preview of Episode 4._

"ARGH! How could I have lost to a nobody? Now I'm the talk of the town as some joke?" complained Lex

"Appears someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed with someone crapping in his Cheerios." said Jonathan.

"Shut up! I've had it with you! In fact, I demand a rematch! This time, on my terms!"

"Words like that won't earn you anything!"

"Try me you loser."

"Next time on _**Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory**_. _**Lex vs. Jonathan! The Rematch!**_"

"Time to show you my _**REAL**_ playing style and make your victory a thing of the past!"

"Yea...sure.."


	5. Lex vs Jonathan! The Dreaded Rematch!

Wow! It's been almost a year since I updated! Most of have thought I stopped and decided to call it quits. However, I haven't forgotten about all of you and certainly, this story. To make up for my time, I've managed to work on Episodes 4 and 5. 6 is in the works and will still be uploaded. As far as my long absence, well let's just say A LOT has happened with me. Let's just hope things get fixed soon. Anyway, enough of me, onto the story!

***DISCLAIMER: I don't anything pertaining Yu-Gi-Oh! The franchise is owned by Kazuki Takahashi © 1996. The only thing I own are my characters and original cards, effects, etc.***

-  
Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory  
Episode 4: "Lex vs. Jonathan! The Dreaded Rematch!"

A huge door to a throne room opened. Light broke through the darkness of that room as a figure walked inside towards the throne of a dark figure sitting inside on the throne. The person walking is Lexington Fitzgerald, wearing a black business suit and slacks, white dress shirt, red tie, and black dress shoes. He then knelt on one knee and bowed to the person sitting on the throne.

"Master, what is my bidding?" asked the obedient Lex as he kept his head bowed.

"Lexington Fitzgerald, my trusted soldier. I have summoned you here for a recap of what is going on in the Earth Realm." said a man shrouded in darkness with a yellow demon eye reflecting of his hooded masked cape. He was sitting cross legged like a powerful tyrant on his throne. He had a black-clad armor with orange lines on his body. "Has there been any progress regarding those 'cards'?"

"So far sir, none of them has showed up. However, I am aware Nicholas Frost has one of them. It's just he has yet to summon that card."

"Indeed. He has yet to summon it due to no living soul bringing him any sort of challenge. Considering you and the rest of the Dark Legion not being able to accomplish that feat lately." said the mysterious leader.

"Master, forgive me. Certain turn of events came up for us not to conduct our search." said Lex feeling very nervous while still showing obedience to his master.

"Is that so? Would these turn of events be the boy that defeated you?" Lexington Fitzgerald looked surprised of his master knowing the details. Despite that, he was going to bring up their last duel when the school year started. He looked up at his master with a look of bewilderment. "Are you forgetting I can sense what is going on in BOTH realms? I'm not known as the Dark Master for no reason. Though, I will not scold you on your recklessness, I can ask you. What do you plan to do with this person?" asked the Dark Master.

"I have one plan to get rid of him." said Lexington "In fact; my plan will go into fluxion once I return to the Earth Realm. When I do, he will be finished. He'll be in for a REAL duel! Once that is done, I will go after Nicholas Frost and get the other cards." said Lexington as he got up and walked out towards the huge doors to head back to the Earth Realm.

The caped Dark Master watched as he began to wonder if his own minions will do his bidding. "I hope you can defeat that person. Jonathan Katsuki."

October 20

_**For one month, I've been able to get set for what is known as Halloween. A holiday that people dress up as their favorite (or scary) characters. In Domino City, I haven't had a chance to celebrate this holiday. So myself, Clyde, Val, Sandy, and Nate all were going to meet up for the Student Council meeting concerning for the big Halloween Party we have coming up. I'm not even sure if I'm ready! I don't even have a costume. Oh well, guess I'll have to wait and see what is in store.**_

Setting takes place outside the school grounds of Empire High School. The day came to a close as The Force waited outside for everyone to set up a place to have their Student Council Cabinet meeting. Clyde, Val, Nate, and Sandy were waiting outside for Jonathan, who just came through the main exit.

"Sorry I'm late guys." said Jonathan "I've been dealing with my teacher from the last class to help me a bit on the homework assigned to us."

"No need to worry Jon." smiled Clyde. "We understand you're general feeling on the assignment being difficult for you"

"Besides we can help you as well after our mini Student Council meeting." Val stated as Sandy and Nate nodded.

"Yea I understand but I wanted to try it on my own. Then again, I strain so much on trying so hard. But who's counting huh?" joked Jonathan sarcastically as the others chuckled.

"Any idea where we will hold our mini Student Council meeting" asked Nate. "If I may I can make a suggestion."

"How about this place known as Chipotle guys? They have great Mexican food and for some reason, I'm craving a burrito!" said Sandy

"Not so sure. Sounds like something if we were going on a 10 person date." said Clyde with a smile and a minor sweat drop.

"Date? What's wrong with that!" asked Sandy

"You seemed to be dreaming of the burrito Sandy so that shows who's your date." Joked Val getting on Sandy about her idea.

"HEY!" shouted Sandy as the others laughed.

"Got any bright ideas Clyde?" asked Nate

"Not much to say really. All the places we could head to will be quite noisy and it can refrain from us to having a successful meeting." said Clyde. "What about you Jon?"

Jonathan looked a bit shocked knowing he's not that familiar with the city as of yet despite he's been here for about 2 months. "Well...why not...try my home?" said Jonathan.

The gang began to think it over and thought it was a brilliant idea. "Sure if your uncle feels it's a good idea to allow company over. Hopefully he doesn't mind!" stated Val.

"Yea. I'll just let him know. He'll understand." stated Jonathan

"Plan initiated. How about we get some snacks for us while overlook this meeting and be on our way huh?" asked Clyde. "Then again, we need to pick up the snacks! Supermarket it is!"

"Well, I need to head to my house and clear up my room and have the place situated! Not to mention my uncle is planning to make some dinner. Hopefully he can make it for 6!" said Jonathan

"Messy room huh? Are we losing our manners?" stated Val giving the squinty anime eyes look as Jonathan had a traditional anime sweatdrop going down on the back of his head.

"Well...it's complicated to state." said an embarrassed Jonathan

"So what are we waiting for? This meeting won't be accomplished if we stand here all afternoon." sated Clyde "Let's all meet up at Jonathan's house at 4 PM!"

"Good idea!" said Nate.

"Force move out!" ordered Val as they all split up to get things together for the meeting. Jonathan was rushing back home to get his room tidy as well as have things prepared on time.

"Me and my big mouth. If I knew we were going to have this meeting somewhere, I'd have my room clean. Better call my uncle letting him know what's the plan." stated Jonathan as he got out his cell phone to call his uncle. As that was going on, a car was parked around the corner of the school, where Jonathan ran as the driver got on his phone to contact someone.

"It's me. He's heading north towards you."

"Copy that. Well done Malakai." the person hung up and closed his cell phone getting set what could be a trap set up. "Now for part 2 of our plan" stated that person who smirked evilly as he got ready. It turned out to be Lexington Fitzgerald.

Jonathan was still rushing to his house as he was stopped by someone appeared to be hurt. Jonathan, who thought of continuing towards his home couldn't let his good heart go to waste as he attended to the person. That person was holding his ankle all brushed and bloodied.

"Help! I broke my ankle!" screamed the person.

"Hang in there. What happened?" asked Jonathan who attended to the 'injured' person.

"I was skateboarding and I was going for an amazing move and it turns out I slipped and broke my ankle. It hurts!" squirmed the person.

"Let me call an ambulance." stated Jonathan. As that was going on a few shadows appeared behind Jonathan and they nailed him in the back with a brass knuckles knocking out Jonathan.

The unconscious Jonathan managed to wake up holding the back of his head. Thankfully, it wasn't that severe as he felt it was. As he got up, his left leg was chained to a grinder! He was trying to break himself free as he starting to panic.

"It's no use from trying to escape." said a figure in the shadows. The person walked forward to reveal himself. It was Lexington Fitzgerald.

"Lex! What's the meaning of all this?" shouted Jonathan in fear and anger. He was holding onto the chain as he was curious on Lex's ordeal.

"Meaning? I'm very appalled onto you're uncertainty of why you're here in this rundown abandoned factory. Where nobody can hear you scream for mercy. You don't recall the last meeting he had don't you?"

_"Temjin time to finish this!" Jonathan said as the blue and white colored robotic warrior's visor flashed to his command. "Attack him directly with __**Gliding Ram**__!" Temjin dashes thanks to his jet packed boosters and let go of his Sword and it converted into some sort of an air-board and jumped on top and flew towards Lex send fly back a bit. Temjin then landed in the ground and then clinches his fist in victory._

_Lex's LP: 2600-5000= 0 (-2400)_

"Who hasn't? It was great beating the pants off of you!" smirked Jonathan.

"Don't push your luck!" Lex snapped "For saying words like that, I can have you turned into ground meat and sold to your pathetic friends. Without them, I can take you out. Oh yea, let's not forget I brought mine!"

Lexington bowed forward as his friends appeared from the darkness. They all were taunting Jonathan as they surrounded the area Lexington and Jonathan was standing on. "Now the roles are switched, loser. Doesn't seem the odds are in your favor. You're in my world now!"

"Explain what this chain wrapped to my leg and that grinder is all about?" asked Jonathan.

"Well I thought you'd never asked! See I plan to face you in a duel! A duel to the death! Each time we lose life points, the grinder will drag the victim closer. Once it reaches zero, you'll be meat to the slaughter." chuckled Lexington.

"A duel of life or death where the loser ends up dying? You're an insane bastard!" Jonathan exclaimed with his eyes flickering with fear and disgust.

"Don't feel discouraged. I've also have a chain wrapped around my leg as well. However, I'm not worried about me losing to you." He said as he tossed Jonathan his duel disk and deck attached to the duel disk. "You can't say I have been a courteous towards you giving you your deck...before you die!"

Jonathan got up and snapped on his Duel Disk he caught and activated it. "Lexington, I didn't want to duel you again like this but if this how it's going to be, so be it!"

"Now that's the spirit! I enjoy an aggressive challenge!" said Lexington as he activated his Duel Disk after placing his deck on his Duel Disk. "Get ready to see your last days Katsuki!"

"Don't count on it!" replied Jonathan.

"DUEL!"

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory

The phone rang in the Katsuki household as Jonathan's uncle was preparing food. He stopped to pick up the phone as he seemed a bit worried his nephew didn't reach home yet.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Katsuki! It's Val! We haven't heard back from Jonathan! Has he reached home!"

"No...he hasn't made it home yet. I thought he was going to meet up with you."

"...No he hasn't. I have a bad feeling about this."

"You're not the only one. Keep me posted. I will call the police." stated Jonathan's uncle as he hung up and went on to call the police.

Meanwhile in the abandoned factory, Jonathan and Lex were about to commence their Life or Death Duel.

"Challenger you will start first!" said Lex as he drew his 5 cards. (Lex: 4000)

"Don't mind if I do!" said Jonathan as he drew his 5 cards as well. (Jonathan: 4000) "Draw!" Jonathan drew his 6th card from his deck as he examined his hand. "Alright. I'm not really expecting anything different here. Lexington has his warriors. Sure, they can be tough but just as last time, it will fall! I have the right hand to settle this...but I don't want to have him killed either." Jonathan then examined his hand consisting off_** VR Warrior - Cypher, Waboku, VR Warrior -Temjin, VR - Warrior Dordray, Mystical Space Typhoon,**_ and _**Parts Replacement. **_

"I summon _**VR Warrior - Cypher**_ to the field in Defense Mode!" **(400/300)**. Then I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Said Jonathan as he placed the purple robot covering himself and then placed a card as the brown back of the card appeared for a brief second and faded. "_All I need now is to bide time for my next turn. With my __**Waboku **__facedown, I can prevent Cypher from being destroyed. Then, after Lex's turn, I will then summon Temjin to the field and take control of this duel. I just need to figure a way to prevent Lex from getting killed."_

"Hmm. Somebody appears to be having a poker face today. On your mind, you have been thinking I'm using the same deck as before." said Lex.

"What?"

"Don't believe me? Let me show you! First I play _**Terraforming!**_ With this spell card, it allows me to retrieve a Field Spell card from my Deck to my Hand. I chose this one." Lexington then retrieved the card that extracted from his Deck and added it and started to smile evilly. "Now, Jonathan I can already foresee you will going to bring out that Temjin piece of crap. Don't think it!"

"Excuse me? I have no clue what you mean. Besides, I still have a facedown!" Jonathan replied pointing out his facedown card.

"I don't care." Jonathan stood surprised to the straight-forward reply from Lex as he continues with his turn. "I play the Field Spell card, _**Zombie World!"**_

_**"Zombie World!"**_

Lexington started to laugh as he played the Field Spell as the Duel Field becomes a barren wasteland which is depicted the same way as how the card looks. Ghouls were flying around the field as Katsuki looks around in a state of shock.

"Love the new look? Well you should because now, I'm planning to take control of this duel. I summon _**Goblin Zombie**_ in attack mode! **(1100/1050)** _**Goblin Zombie**_, attack his _**Cypher**_ now!" Lexington commanded as the dark green creature lunged forward with his sword towards the purple cybernetic warrior.

"Cypher's not going anywhere! I activate my trap card, _**Waboku**_! Thanks to this trap card, the battle Damage becomes 0!" Goblin Zombie attempted to slash Cypher but was blocked by a holy barrier causing it to retreat back to Lexington's side of the Field. "I warned you about my trap card. It's not going to be that easy."

"Hmph. We'll just see about that then, loser. Try your luck next round." Lexington said with a sly smirk on his face. "I then set a face down. Turn End."

"_Why does he sound so confident than before? This isn't the deck he faced me with last time. Whatever it is, I'll destroy his Field Spell and his Zombie."_ "My turn! Draw!" Jonathan stated as he drew during his Draw Phase. "Now get ready Lexington because it's time to introduce you to an old friend of yours and mine! I sacrifice my _**Cypher**_ to summon _**VR Warrior - Temjin**_!" As he tried to bring out _**Temjin**_, the Duel Disk read "ERROR" leaving Jonathan very confused. "I said..."

"What's wrong loser? Can't bring out your best card? Oh yea, I should've told you from the start. _**Zombie World**_ turns all monsters on the Field and in both player's Graveyards to Zombie Type monsters. In addition, the only monster you can Tribute Summon from your hand to the Field are Zombie Type monsters!"

Jonathan got wide-eyed and stunned by the Field Spells effect. What he also noticed was his _**Cypher**_ transformed into a decayed metalized Zombie. "_**C-Cypher**_ no! What have you done to my monsters, Lex! What happened to your Warrior Deck?"

"If you must know, that deck WAS my Real Deck years ago. In fact the time where I was Intercontinental Champion, I was on top of my game as one of the world's best duelists! My reputation was in a class of that of the current King, Nicholas Frost. That is until I faced him to see who will own that coveted spot. Despite I controlled the Field, he managed to defeat me. My Warrior Deck became his personal amusement as he destroyed it. Years and years I've been striving to get back my status. However, it turns out my Warrior Deck was on its last leg. That is until I've found a NEW strategy to gain my previous reputation! Upon meeting you, I used my Warrior Deck to study your plays and movements. My expectations were more than I thought as you defeated me. You've become a threat to me...or so I thought. After my previous defeat, I plotted to get my revenge after all the people who mocked me after you're victory. But after today, that's all going to change as not only will I defeat you, but rid of you for good!"

"You used me as some sort of a guinea pig to test me? What kind of a duelist are you? This won't lead you to the top because in reality it will leave you behind bars! I know you're not an honorable Duelist!"

"Honor? What honor? There is none in this game! You may have that preached in Domino City but here, it's all about winning! Being the best no matter what! Take a look at what Frost did to that Duelist on National TV! Do you think he duels with honor and even care? Now I plan to show you what I'm going to do him through you."

_"...Forget that.."_ Jonathan then continued despite Lex's negative words. "I play the Spell Card, _**Parts Replacement**_! With this, I can send 1 Machine-type monster from my hand to the Graveyard to add 1 level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster." said Katsuki as he sent his Temjin to the Graveyard of his Duel Disk and retrieved _**VR Warrior - Raiden**_. "Since I didn't summon properly, I will summon _**VR Warrior - Raiden (1900/400)**_ to the Field! Then, I play a facedown as well. Turn End"

"Draw!" said Lex as he drew then he started to smile. "Well then, it appears I can take this Duel to my advantage."

"Wrong. Reverse card, open! _**Mystical Space Typhoon**_! I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap on the field. Say Goodbye to Zombie World!" stated an excited Jonathan Katsuki.

"Pointless. Counter Trap Card, _**Dark Bribe**_! With this, I can negate an activation of a Spell or Trap card." Lexington answered back as Katsuki's one-way ticket to defeating _**Zombie World**_ was cut short. "Sure, you can draw 1 card, but I'm positive it won't matter at this point." Jonathan Katsuki then drew his card thanks to the effect of _**Dark Bribe**_. Now where was I...oh yea about to destroy you. I then play _**Tribute to the Doomed**_! Now I can destroy a monster on your field by discarding 1 card! Say Goodbye, _**Raiden**_!"

Raiden was then being bind by white mummy wrapping bandage as he was dragged to the depths of the "doomed." Katsuki couldn't believe his monster that could keep him from being damaged was gone. Lexington then continued with his turn. "Now I summon, _**Getsu Fuhma**_ _**(1700/1200)!**_ Attack his _**Cypher!**_" the red-haired samurai warrior wielded its white aura katana and sliced the decayed purple cybernetic warrior. "Next, _**Goblin Zombie,**_ go in for a direct attack!" The ugly dark green creature dashed and slashed past Jonathan as he flinched from the attack.

Jonathan's LP: 4000 - 1100 = 2900

"Now my _**Goblin Zombie's**_ effect activates. When damage is inflicted, my opponent must send the top card from his deck to the Graveyard." Lexington explained as Jonathan looks on with frustration as he had no other option. He took the top card from his deck and sent it to the Graveyard slot of the Duel Disk. It was _**Mirror Force**_. "Tough break. That might've saved you. But lightning won't strike twice for me." said Lex as the grinder started to tug on Katsuki's leg as it nearly dragged him to the machine. "Just a few more hits loser, and then you're dinner to my Zombies!"

_"He's not being himself is he? He's gone crazy...but I know I can get out of this bind. I hope...I can't Sacrifice monsters nor can I disrupt his Field Spell. Thanks to his __**Goblin Zombie, Mirror Force**__ is gone to my Graveyard. All I can do is find a way to defend the best that I can. But no matter what, Lex finds a way to get past my defenses."_

"Draw!" Jonathan then drew a card which appeared to be a bit of a disappointment. I summon _**VR Warrior - Apharmd the Striker (1600/1000)**_. I attack _**Goblin Zombie**_! **Rocket Barrage**!" The green camouflage robot, who also became decayed as _**Cypher**_, fired plasma rockets at _**Goblin Zombie **_destroying it.

Lex's LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500

Lex was then dragged a bit by the grinder due to the rules of the duel. His friends were booing at this but still cheered and rallied behind their "leader."

"I must say Jonathan...that tickled. I forget where things like this hurt." Lex said sarcastically. "It will take more than that to defeat me! Thanks to you, My Goblin Zombie has another effect. When it's destroyed I can get a Zombie monster of 1200 or less ATK to my hand. I can't wait to destroy the rest of you."

"I place a card facedown and end my turn." stated Jonathan at the disturbing behavior of Lexington.

The police were then with The Force and Mr. Katsuki's uncle. They were searching the area looking for Jonathan.

"Can you recall the last time you saw the victim?" asked one of the officers

"We were in front of the school and we all decided to meet up at his home. We've been calling and he hasn't picked up his phone since." stated a worried Sandy as the others were worried.

"Any idea where he would go from school to his home?"

"Around the corner. He arrives here to school from there usually." says Val.

"Sir! We found something" said another officer as they all head to where he was at. "Check this out. I found a trail of blood. It appeared he was attacked and abducted."

The gang and officers went to the area where one of the officers pointed out. They began to examine it and saw even tire tracks. They began to act fast.

"Quickly. Get as much officers as you can. We could be dealing with a huge dilemma on our hands." stated the Captain of the Police.

"Yes sir!" said the police officers.

"We're coming too!" stated Val.

"Alright...get in. All of you. We need to act fast!" said the Captain as they all got in the police van and drove off with the other police vehicles.

"My turn!" said Lex as he drew his card during the Draw Phase. He looked at the card he drew and chuckled. "I summon to the field _**Zombie Master(1800/0)**_! With this card, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower Zombie-Type monster from either player's Graveyard by discarding 1 Monster card from my hand."

Jonathan Katsuki, still wondering what to think of at this point about Zombie Master's effect, noticed what EXACTLY Lex is going for. _"NO! I can't allow this happen!" _Said Katsuki in his mind._ "Luckily, He can't take Temjin from the Graveyard. However with Raiden and Cypher in the Graveyard, he can manage to bring out even stronger Zombies and I'll be in SERIOUS danger. Now my question is who will he bring?"_

"With _**Zombie Master's**_ effect, I bring your _**VR Warrior - Raiden(1900/400)**_ to my field!" With that said, Jonathan's mighty red clad warrior, now decayed as his _**Cypher**_, appeared before Lexington's field. "With my _**Zombie Master**_ and your _**Raiden**_ on my field, I will keep on annihilating your field. Piece by piece. Let's continue the mayhem! _**Zombie Master,**_ attack his _**Apharmd the Striker!**_" _**Zombie Master**_ raised his hands as he extended his fingers and fired purple magic mist causing _**Apharmd S**_ to melt and become decayed. "Now _**Raiden**_, take out your master with a direct attack!" The red robot dashed forward to nail a successful attack...

"I reveal my facedown card, _**Call of the Haunted**_! With this, I can Special Summon a monster from my Graveyard in Attack Mode!" replied Jonathan. "So it's time to confront all evil. Arise, _**VR Warrior - Temjin (2500/1900)**_!" the Blue, white, and Gold armored warrior with green flickering lights on his shoulders and visor armored with his Laser Sword rose from the Graveyard ready to fight. Just like all of his monsters, _**Temjin**_ became a decayed Zombie. With that, _**Raiden**_ held back his attack.

"Interesting moves, loser. Imagine you getting hit would've resulted in you being one step closer to your death...literally." said Lex as Jonathan looked back towards the grinder he was attached to and looked back to the field with his _**Temjin**_ upfront. "But even if you've managed to bring out your strongest monster, it will not benefit anything for you. I set 2 face downs. Turn End"

"We'll see about that! Draw!" Jonathan stated as he drew a card from his deck. "I will now activate My _**Cypher's**_ special ability. While I have a VR Warrior on my side of the field, I can special summon it from the graveyard!" the purple robot returned in Defense mode. "It has two abilities when it's summoned this way. I can either draw 1 card from my Deck or destroy 1 monster with a higher attack than _**Cypher's.**_ I choose ability number 2 to destroy your _**Getsu Fuhma!**_ Go _**Cypher!**_ Plasma daggers!" _**Cypher**_ flung plasma like daggers at _**Getsu**_ as she was impaled by them and was destroyed. "Now I will activate my _**Temjin's**_ special ability! By discarding 1 card, I can destroy 1 card on the Field. _**Zombie World**_! Disappear! Whirlwind Cutter!" _**Temjin**_ created a wind current that flew towards Lex's Duel Disk as Zombie World was ejected and vanished and went to the Graveyard slot of the Disk.

"Damn you Jonathan Katsuki! You won't get away from this!" shouted Lex as his offense became a defense.

"I already have. It's time to end this. _**Temjin**_, attack _**Raiden**_ with Crystal Shot!" Temjin got in firing range as he held his Beam Rifle like a cannon and it split open and out came a blue current of plasma as it destroyed _**Raiden**_, this caused Lex to stagger back a bit from the force of the blast.

**Lexington's LP: 3500 - 600 = 2900**

The grinder machine holding Lex's leg pulled him back a little as now both duelists are tied.

"_Good we're tied. I've managed to get back into this thing. I don't want Lex to be killed as much as I don't want to lose myself. So far I've managed to destroy __**Zombie World**__ and all he has are his own Zombies to worry about. But..._" stated Jonathan mentally as he tried to study a possible threat to his field advantage he has at the moment. He took two cards and placed it in the Duel Disk's Spell and Trap slot "I play 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Lexington was starting to show a bit of frustration but he remained calm. "Tied. How convenient. You brought out your most powerful monster and destroyed my Field Spell. In that case, it's time I changed the mood of this duel. Draw!" Lex drew something that he was happy about. "Time to put the nip in the bud. I play one of my facedown cards!_** Night Parade of One Hundred Demons!**_ With this card, I can special Summon as many Zombie Type monsters from my Graveyard to my field!

"Uh Oh!"

"Uh Oh is right! Return from the dead _**Goblin Zombie (1100/1050)**_ and _**Spirit Reaper (300/200)!**_ Now I will, send my _**Zombie Master, Spirit Reaper and Goblin Zombie**_ back to my decks!" stated Lex as the three Zombie monsters vanished into white ghouls swirling around the field and returning back to Lex's deck. "So I can bring forth, _**Kasha**_!" As Lex made his declaration, a void opened a threshold for a carriage with its wheels blazing with wild fire with arms on the top and a demon head on the doors of it! **(?/1000)**. "I can summon this monster If I control 2 or more Zombie type monsters and they are returned to my Deck after bring out Kasha! But that's not all. He gains 1000 ATK for each Zombie sent back to my deck! **(3000/1000).**

"3000 Attack points? That's insane!" said Jonathan who was impressed but feared of what's about to come.

"But wait there's more! I activate Shrink! I will cut the ATK of your _**Temjin**_ by half!" **(2500/1900 = 1250/1900).**

"No way! _**Temjin**_!"

"Time for revenge on your pathetic robot that embarrassed me! Mow his ass down, _**Kasha**_! Scorching Nightmare!" Lex commanded as the flaming monster carriage wheeled itself at quick velocity at _**Temjin**_.

"Trap card, open! _**Dimensional Prison**_! When a monster attacks, I can remove from play that attacking monster!" stated Jonathan.

"You're too naive. Counter Trap Card! _**Tutan Mask**_! If a Zombie-Type monster is targeted by a Spell or Trap card, I can negate and destroy that card!" said Lex with an evil smile on his face the mask featured on the card covered _**Dimensional Prison**_ and sealed it and exploded. Out from the smoke comes _**Kasha**_ who ran down _**Temjin**_ and hit Jonathan back causing him to fall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jonathan screamed as his life points went down**. (Jonathan's LP = 2900-1750 = 1150)** The grinder then started to pull Jonathan even closer as the young duelist was shaken up from Kasha's attack. The entire factory featured cheers for Lex as he laughs a loud.

"Look at that. In one move, I've turned things around and I have the most powerful monster from my Deck on the Field. Without that pathetic monster you have of a monster, there's nothing you can do to stop me! After tonight, I will be back on top and show Frost who's the true KING!" said Lex as everyone still cheered as Katsuki got up looking down in shame.

"_As sad as I hate to say it, he's right. He defeated my most powerful monster of my Deck. Since the beginning he's been giving me trouble. How can I pull a comeback? I..."_ He began to think of so many people from Clyde and the gang "_...I.._" to Brie "_...I..._" to the man who he sworn to defeat one day, Nicholas Frost. "...I Will keep fighting to the end!" stated Jonathan as he got back up to continue. "Lex, you may have defeated my _**Temjin**_ but it's not over until my cards say it is which is never! Just like my deck, I don't ever quit!"

"You have 1150 left to my 2900. Just how will you be able to defeat me in 1 turn? You can't pull what I can do." stated Lexington.

"We'll see." stated Jonathan "_Here we go. If I truly want to step up and face Frost down the road, then it comes down to this next draw._" Jonathan drew his card as it made a sharp slicing noise "My TURN!" He saw something he can do. I sacrifice my _**Cypher **_so I can summon a NEW VR Warrior! That can lighten this mood for me! Show some love for, _**VR Warrior - Fei Yen**_!" **(2100/1500)** A pink female cybernetic being flew out and it was dressed like a French Maid. It had a symbol of a heart etched on its chest. She was also wielding a sword-like baton.

"Oh how cute. You brought a female. Is that as close to getting a girl in your life?" joked Lex

"I wouldn't be talking Lex for this is the card that will bring forth your end!" stated Jonathan.

"Say What?"

"_**Fei-Yen**_ gains 300 extra ATK points for each _**VR Warrior - Temjin**_ in either player's Graveyard!" **(ATK: 2100 2400)**

"So it's still not powerful enough to take out my _**Kasha**_ **(3000/1000)**!"

"Go _**Fei-Yen**_! Attack with Baton Bash!" order Jonathan as Fei-Yen rushed to Kasha causing it to be destroyed. (Jonathan's LP = 1150 - 600 = 550)

"What the hell was the point of all that?" asked a confused Lex.

"Simple. When _**Fei Yen**_ is destroyed, it allows me to Special Summon a much more powerful version of herself. Say hello to _**'VR Warrior - Fei-Yen: Hyper Mode!'**_" said Jonathan as Fei-Yen returned but the pink colors were replaced with gold as it started to pose and powerup "When she's summoned her attack points become doubled of my _**Fei-Yen's**_ ATK **(4200/1500)**!"

"This can't be possible, 4200 ATK Points! But even so, I'll still have Life points left!" stated Lex.

"Trap card, activate, _**Team Spirit!**_ With this card, I can increase 1 monster on my side of the Field by 400 ATK points for each monster in my Graveyard of the same Type! Since my deck consists of Machine-Type monsters and _**Fei-Yen**_ is one as well, I can only say this. Game Over!" (4200 + 2000 = 6200)

"6200! NO THIS CAN'T BE!" stated shocked Lexington, knowing this duel is over."

"Go _**Fei-Yen**_! Attack his _**Kasha**_ with Golden Heart Flare!" commanded Jonathan as the golden Fei-Yen drew a Golden heart with mini ones attached on both sides and swung it towards the evil carriage. It was impaled with a heart shape causing it to be destroyed!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" _**(Lex's LP: 2900 - 2900 {3200} = 0 {-300}) **_

Lexington flew back as the grinder was beginning to start to drag him in...but...it stopped when it reached to his feet. He started laughing as the others have.

"What! Lex, what's going on!" asked a confused Jonathan as Lex got up a bit pointing to someone behind Jonathan. The controller stopped it.

"Did you honestly think I was going to let my own people get turned into ground meat? Seriously, you are by far the most gullible person I've ever met. Whether you won or lost, you're not safe...not from me!"

"You...damned coward! You said I would go away if I have won. I've done so!"

"Oops.." said Lex sarcastically as he signaled his friend to press the button to reel Jonathan into the grinder and Jonathan tried to break free. "Say goodbye to your future, Jonathan Katsuki!"

As soon as the person was going to press the button, the factory's room door was kicked in as S.W.A.T and Empire City Police came in at the right moment. They were all aiming their guns at Lexington and his crew. They all were ordered to put their hands up. However, the person holding the switch pressed the button as Jonathan was being dragged in. Thankfully, one of the officers fired a gun shot at the chain and caused it to break and Jonathan was safe.

"Alright, people. This party is over! You're all under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder! Anything you say will hold you in a court of law. You have a right to an attorney!" said the Captain who handcuffed Lexington as all of his gang taken outside. As that occurred, The Force and Jonathan's uncle came in and checked on Jonathan.

"Jon!" shouted all in unison. They managed to pick up Jon to his feet and walked with him out of the factory. Jonathan was in somewhat in shock from his life flashing before his eyes.

"Guys. Uncle. I'm glad to see you all!" stated Jonathan

"Hey nephew, no need to thank us! We're doing our part to support you. I'm just glad you're alright." stated Jonathan's uncle as he hugged his nephew as Jonathan did the same back.

Outside, everyone of Lexington's goons has been taken into police custody in a huge Police Truck. Jonathan was being checked by EMTs as Clyde and the others walked towards him to check up on him.

"How are you holding up there Jon?" asked Clyde.

"Well I have some bumps and bruises and some cuts but I'll live." stated Jonathan "I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"What's for the apologies? It's not your fault y'know." Sandy replied. "We're all here for you Jonathan. We wouldn't let anything happen to you as long as we live."

"Sandy is spot-on! I knew Lex was bad news but I wouldn't ever expect him to be this low!" said Val looking at Lex being carted off and rolled her eyes at him. "Jon, from now on, we're going to walk with you home or anywhere else."

"You can count on us Jon! If anything we should apologize for not thinking." said Nate as they all nodded.

"Guys...there's no need to apologize. Sure, I was in a near death experience. We made it through didn't we? When I was being at the end of my rope, I thought of all of you. For I prayed in my mind you would pull through." stated Jonathan.

As they were all smiles and near slight tears of joy, Jonathan's uncle walks in with the Captain of the Police, Captain Kenneth LaPointe. They all looked back at what they have to say.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but we are looking to negotiate with the victim about what just transpired." said Captain LaPointe. "If you don't mind we need to take you into custody as well."

"Don't worry, son. I will be with you along with your friends." stated Jonathan's uncle. "You're in good hands at this point."

"I know, Uncle Lorenzo. I'm lucky enough to have the greatest group of friends." said Jonathan. "Captain LaPointe, I'll be glad to tell all about this."

"Alrighty. Let's head to the Police Headquarters and afterwards, I'll treat you all for some dinner and take you all home." said LaPointe.

"Sounds great to me!" Said Jonathan "But wait...what about the Student Council meeting?"

"Relax Jon. This is more important than that. We have the entire weekend for that as well as have fun as a group!" stated Clyde with a smile.

"Oh. Okay then. Let's go everyone" said Jonathan as they all went in the police cars to the station.

Later in the night, Nicholas Frost was standing by the window of his penthouse suite gazing at the night sky with arms behind his back wondering about what Lexington said about Jonathan Katsuki. He then simmered his eyes a bit as he started to think to himself. He then looked at his "most Powerful card."

"Jonathan Katsuki...I wonder..." said Nicholas Frost to himself as he then continued to look into the night.

THE END

Preview of Episode 5

"I'm issuing an open challenge to you Jonathan Katsuki. With your victory over Lexington I begin to wonder if you will bring out the best." Said Jonathan

"A challenge?" questioned Jonathan

"Yes. What are you deaf?" insulted Frost

"No need to worry…because I've been waiting to face you! I won't forget what you did to Samuel!"

"Who?" joked Frost

"The guy you defeated in 1 turn!" sighed Jonathan

"Oh…well I'm sorry I don't remember crap!"

"You never respect anyone!"

Next time on _**Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory! "The Open Challenge! Katsuki vs. Frost!"**_

"Jonathan, whatever you do don't play into this game!" stated Clyde.

"Relax Clyde, I can do this!" said Jonathan

"Pffft…Not on my watch!" claimed Frost


	6. Open Challenge! Frost vs Katsuki!

***DISCLAIMER: I don't anything pertaining Yu-Gi-Oh! The franchise is owned by Kazuki Takahashi © 1996. The only thing I own are my characters and original cards, effects, etc.***

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory  
Episode 5: "The Open Challenge! Frost vs. Katsuki"

_

A rainy day in New York City. Puddles formed up on curbs, people walking with umbrellas and others with newspapers over their heads from getting wet. Couldn't say the same for the current King of Games, Nicholas Frost, who's in his Penthouse Suite Meeting room, negotiating something that came over his mind. He was with his secretary, Evelyn Phillips and agent, Henry McPherson. They were discussing his ideas which seems very odd of the King to think of something?

"An open challenge?" asked Evelyn "What brought this on?" She was surprised to hear it from Nicholas Frost, who is a very busy and uncaring businessman as well. As that occurred, Nicholas Frost, whose been ignoring the reaction from Evelyn and Henry, replied normally.

"Yes. That is correct Evelyn. Is there a problem?" challenged Frost.

"IT's just the simple fact; it's not like you to want to make an open challenge. it's usually the other way around."

"Well it's not my fault I've been given small fries for me to snack on. When a lion is hungry, he goes for the best meal on the market." stated Frost as he looked at his agent for being the one setting up those match-ups.

"Err...right! Mr. Frost has a great point Evelyn! Ever since becoming King, he's yet to have any worthy adversaries, not even the former Intercontinental Champion in Lexington Fitzgerald." said Henry.

"Speaking of which, there's a buzz he's arrested and thrown in jail after having some sort of crazy Duel with Jonathan Katsuki." said Evelyn putting the newspaper on the desk. Of course, that duel didn't take long to reach the media. Frost took the newspaper and chuckled to himself while reading it. "I don't understand what's funny Frost-sama."

"Oh nothing it's just cute how Lexington can never get things right. Not even he can escape destiny of being a loser for life. So much for his Dueling career to be thrown in the slammer and down the toilet." Frost stated as he threw away the newspaper. "However, I'm not here to speak of irrelevance. I want to speak of IMPORTANT topics. For one is my request. This Jonathan Katsuki seems to be the buzz now for some reason."

"Yes of course! He's a transfer student from Domino City who is exceptionally good. When people think of Domino City, you think of the all-time greats such as Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, and many other great legends that inhabit there! Imagine the publicity of this duel. Jonathan Katsuki from Domino City versus our current and longest reigning soon-to be 3 Year in a row defending King of Duel Monsters, Nicholas Frost! Think of the ticket sales, the ratings, it can be so phenomenal!" stated an excited Henry.

"Yes but this isn't about ratings and money! This is about Nicholas Frost's status as King. If he loses he will..."

"Evelyn, stop!" order Frost as he signaled with his hand "Remember, I AM the King and as my role states, my instructions can be discussed and used for my own amusement. In other words, I call the shots. As far me losing...look at my track record and tell me if that's bound to happen."

Evelyn looked away and sat down a bit embarrassed. Henry was listening to see if Nicholas will be able to go on with his request.

"Okay...so are we green about this then or we having to put this on the backburner?" stated Henry with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Henry, what do you think? I'm the King for the reason. This challenge will be made. I would like to address this on National TV if you may." said Frost as he got up from the table along with Henry.

"Definitely. I will get the producers to have this televised and the arena staff to set this up for Friday evening."

"_Frost...I know you're eager for a challenge but...if you lose your spotlight, our image will be shattered and might lose almost 'everything.' I really hope you know what you're doing."_ said Evelyn in her mind with a concerned look on her face.

October 21

_**It's been 24 hours since my Duel to the Death with that nut job, Lexington Fitzgerald. Thankfully, my friends and uncle were always there to support me. As planned, we've managed to continue with our Student Council meeting for the weekend. People were gossiping about what happened with me and Lexington. Most were good and others were well...not that pleasant. Either way, it's the least of my worries. As long as I'm safe and sound, my worries of bad things happening don't bother to enter my mind. But after this day, my life was about to change probably for the rest of my life.**_

On this same rainy day, students at Empire High School were keeping themselves warm and dry from the heavy rain. While inside during the afternoon class. Sandy, Nate, Clyde, Val, and Jonathan were all at one table in the library discussing (silently mind you) about so many things, even yesterday's scenario.

"It's already halfway through the week and since yesterday, a lot has been going on" stated Nate. "Who knew your encounter with Lex could spring a media craze."

"Well on that note, Lexington got the attention he deserved. Due to that result of what he tried to do with Jonathan, he ended up paying heavy consequences." stated Val.

"Those are?" asked Jonathan.

"Since he was charged for attempted murder and kidnapping along with his accomplices, he won't be heard from for a long, long time." said Val.

"And with serious charges like that, this will automatically lead to expulsion from the academy." said Clyde. "Considering he's now red-hot felon. Seems he loves spending weekends with good ol' Bubba"

"Serves him right. I don't know what he was thinking of setting up a duel like that. Surprisingly, I managed to get the win." said Jonathan. _"How much farther can this game get in terms of rules?"_

"With that said, I'm sure you'll understand it won't be easy to shake from the press." Clyde stated "My best bet is to try to lay low from the media as best you can. We're here to make sure of that."

"Thanks guys but you don't have to honestly."

"C'mon Jon! What are friends for? Remember what we said, We won't let you from our side as long as you're here." Sandy said.

Jonathan then went from doubt in his eyes to reassurance of his friends reminding him of what friendship is all about as he nodded with a smile. Suddenly, the TV monitor, which is placed in all classrooms for announcements, featured the Principal of the school with an important announcement.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD AFTERNOON students of Empire High! Of course, we've had some negativity in the air regarding of what went down yesterday after school. Well as of now, it's time to bring in some positive light! I've been given some breaking news regarding an announcement from our King of Games himself, Nicholas Frost!"

The name echoed through Jonathan's ears as he snapped back to look at the monitor. _"Did he say..."_ said Jonathan in his mind.

"We will now take you to a live feed of his announcement that takes place in City Hall!"

With that announcement, the screen went from the nice Principal to a live camera feed of the announcement about to be made. It featured Nicholas Frost stepping up to the podium with many microphones from all the news channels all over the city and world.

"Good afternoon, New York City. As you may have heard, Lexington Fitzgerald, a former champion, has been arrested for attempted murder and kidnapping of a young person attending Empire High School. However, I am not here to make proclamations of the matter. What I am here for is one simple matter. Reviewing this person has had history with Lexington since arriving; he has shown he defeated Lex on 2 occasions. So...I, Nicholas Frost, as your King of Games will make an open challenge for that person by the name of Jonathan Katsuki!"

Jonathan and even the entire Empire High School, all were wide eyed. Those in the library and even Clyde and company looked at Jonathan. Hearing this is more of a dream that Jonathan can't wake up from. As cheesy as it may appear to be, it was no dream at all.

"So in closing, If Jonathan Katsuki accepts, our Duel will take place this Friday evening at 8:00 PM. I will be awaiting his answer. Thank You for your time." stated Nicholas Frost as he stepped down from the podium with the media swarming with questions for the King, although he neglected the questions. The school's monitors then went back to the principal.

"Well classmates, it appears or World Champion, the King of Games himself has offered our very own Jonathan Katsuki an opportunity to face him! What an incredible honor this is! Now then, Jonathan Katsuki you heard the challenge being made. Come to my office to see whether or not you are able to accept or not. Thank You all and have a great afternoon!"

After the announcements ends, people were starting to murmur as Jonathan went from shocked to smiles. His dreams of wanting to face the King since the Duel he witness as finally come. Clyde was beginning to wonder what brought that open challenge.

"This appears to strange. It's not like Frost to make a challenge." stated Clyde.

"Maybe he is that bored in his little office." Val joked .

"But Jonathan just got here...I mean I don't know if he able to take all the pressure. Frost can be bad news." said Sandy.

"Alright well we'll take this into consideration. Agreed Jon? Jon...?" Clyde asked as he turned around Jonathan was gone from his seat to obviously go and sign the contract. He was rushing with happiness in his eyes.

"_This is unbelievable! I've only been here for 1 month and I'm already facing the King of Games himself!" _stated Jonathan _"Now if only I can…"_ as he turned the corner he bumped into someone. Papers were flying as both Jonathan and that person fell.

"Oh crap! I'm sorry!" said Jonathan feeling a bit embarrassed "Here let me help. As he got up and helped the person he realized the person he ran into was a strawberry blonde female well-shaped and developed wearing glasses as well. Her attire and looks brought memories to Jonathan as it was Brie.

"B-Brie! Oh My! I'm sorry I wasn't looking." stated Jonathan showing his face was blushing.

"Oh no Jonathan it's alright. It was my fault for rushing back to my class." said Brie as she was picking the papers up alongside Jonathan.

"No need to apologize though...really."

"Yea...hey I heard the announcement just now. Were you..."

"Yes! Yes! I am" said an excited Jonathan. "I was just heading there."

"Oh...I see." said Brie slightly turning away. "Well, Jonathan before you go. I'm really sorry about what happened to you last night with Lex. I never liked the guy."

"Who doesn't? He's probably the only person on the planet that not even his own mom would love!" joked Jonathan. "Granted, I was scared to the core."

"That I can tell. I am just glad you're alright." smiled Brie. Her bright smile caused Jonathan to blush more. "Are you okay?"

"Oh..uh..yes...I was uh heading that way...I don't want to hold you up for too long." stated Jonathan as he came back to reality. He began to act a bit shy with Brie "If it's fine, let's catch up sometime."

"Sure. I'd love that!" said Brie "Let me know when you want to."

"Got it! Late!" said Jonathan as he ran to the office. Brie then watched on as she smiled looking at Jonathan head towards the office.

Elsewhere, Nicholas Frost just arrived from the Press Conference regarding the announcement of the day that created headlines all over news channels worldwide, even in Domino City. He got out of his limo ignoring the paparazzi and media. He entered looking to see if Jonathan Katsuki has managed to accept the challenge. He entered his office with his agent and secretary besides giving him the up to date news.

"Tell me." Frost began

"We've been getting headlines from all over the globe regarding your shocking open challenge." stated Evelyn.

"Who hasn't?" Frost stated carelessly.

"Our stock has gone up by 10.8 percent in the last 2 hours." stated Henry.

"Don't care."

"Empire High School has got in touch with Jonathan Katsuki and the youngster has accepted." said Evelyn. This caused Frost to stop and smirk a bit.

"Excellent. That's what I wanted to hear. You know what to do next." stated Frost as he closed the door behind them. Evelyn and Henry looked at each other.

"Was it because I had bad breath?" asked Henry as Evelyn sighed.

Frost then took out his deck as he then took out that 'card.' He then pressed a button on his desk and a bookshelf managed to come forth and then rotated revealing Nicholas' Deck, custom made Duel Disk, and various other collectables. He then walked to where his deck and Duel Disk was and took them from the shelf.

"Alright kid...I hope this little reputation you're building won't be the downfall of my expectations. You BETTER give me a show." Frost stated as he snapped on his Duel Disk.

After school ended for the day, The gang walked home together as promised and began to discuss the most life changing moment in Jonathan Katsuki's life. Jonathan of course had a look of confidence.

"Well Jonathan, you got your wish. Now on Friday night, you'll be taking part of the most epic moment of your life. Didn't think it would occur so soon." stated Clyde. "All in all, we're proud of you."

"Yes I am as well. If only we can go with you to witness this live." said Nate.

"No need to worry guys. I've gotten that all covered." said Jonathan as he took out 5 VIP tickets courtesy of Empire High School. They all were surprised to see that in Jonathan's possession. "Don't ask guys. Let's just say I've managed to make a request upon signing the contract."

"Contract? Wow I assume Frost isn't kidding!" said Sandy. As they were talking, Val sensed something was not right about this Duel about to occur in about 2 days.

"_Frost is up to something and I wish I can talk Jonathan out of this but it's already a done deal and knowing Jonathan, he'll be down about this. Not to mention, I'll feel responsible if I steal his thunder. All I can say is I pray for Jonathan to win."_

"Hey Val, are you alright?" stated Clyde.

"Yea. I'm alright." said Val, lying about her thoughts and feelings. "Let's go get ready for Friday."

"Count on it" said Clyde with a smile as the gang all walked off into the sunset to prepare for the big Duel in 2 days.

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory

2 Days Later

Friday Night finally arrived as thousands of Duel Monsters fans were all eagerly waiting for the arena doors to open. As craziness was going on outside, Inside both Katsuki and Frost were getting set for their epic showdown. In Katsuki's Locker Room, He was donning an attire of his Denim Jacket and white shirt, black jeans, and Black and white sneakers. He got his Duel Disk and Deck ready.

"_This is it. My time to show Frost and the entire world what I'm made of."_ stated Jonathan in his mind and looked it his deck attached to the Duel Disk. _"My cards hasn't let me down and they led me here. For this moment. Guys, give it your all."_

Frost was in his locker room just looking at his rarest card in his Deck. He began to think as Evelyn walked in.

"Oh I'm...sorry Mr. Frost-sama. I was just checking to see if you're ready." Evelyn apologized. "I'll let you..."

"Nonsense. Come in." Frost replied as Evelyn came in "So is everything all set then?"

"Showtime is in 10 minutes. People are already filling up the arena seats. Are you sure you want to go on with this?" asked Evelyn.

"What's done is done. There is no turn back for me. I plan to..."

"...defeat him and bring in my all." stated Jonathan as he spoke with Val and the others. "I know this may concern you but...this is a one in a lifetime chance."

Val and the others all nodded as they have no other option but to respect Jonathan's choice and wish luck. Jonathan then snapped on his Duel Disk and got set to go out there.

"Jon..." said Val as Jonathan turned back around to them. They all smiled and saluted Jonathan "Go get him!"

Jonathan looked back and saluted them as he clinched his fist and smiled. "I intend to!" said Jonathan as he left the locker room and the others went to their front row seats.

The arena lights were showcasing spotlights all over the arena as the announcer got on the mic for the introductions. The crowd was starting to cheer for their big showcase of two great Duelists.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to our Duel Monsters showcase featured bout! Tonight we will have two great Duelists clash for the very first time! Introducing first, he hails formerly from Domino City, the home of the former King of Duelists, Yugi Mutou and Kaiba Corporation's own, Seto Kaiba. He is the rookie sensation, **Jonathan Katsuki!"**

Pyros go off as Jonathan Katsuki rose from the underground complex of the Arena as he appeared. He looked around very puzzled and amused. He couldn't believe he was on the arena floor in front of millions of fans live and on Television. He even heard cheers of his name, including from his friends. He was in own state of mind.

"_Wow...so this is what's like to be in the spotlight..."_ He stated in his mind, he looked at his friends cheering for him in the front row. To his surprise, he also saw an unexpected face. Brie. She was clapping and giving him a thumbs up and smiled wishing him luck. He was surprised and eyes became a bit glassy and smiled.

"AND hisssssssssssssss opponent, he is longest reigning, defending, first American born World Champion in history, give it up for the King, NICHOLAS FROST!"

Pyro of ice shards sparkle as the crowd roared for their King as he rose crossed armed and his eyes closed. He then opened them as he made his declaration. Jonathan Katsuki was looking at Nicholas Frost.

"Sorry to keep you people waiting. Lord Frost has arrived to deliver the pain!" stated Frost as he clenched his fist and raised it in the air. He then turned his attention to Jonathan Katsuki. "So...you're Jonathan Katsuki. The guy that beat the pants of that afterthought Lexington Fitzgerald. Well now, I think it's fair to get this started."

"Frost..." said Jonathan quietly. He then clinched his fist and made his own declaration. "King, I've been waiting a long time for this and I won't hold back! I'm going to avenge what you did to Samuel weeks ago!"

"Sam who?" joked Frost.

"Oh c'mon. It's the Duelist you beat in 1 turn..." stated Jonathan.

"Nope. Don't know who that is"

"..."

"Anyway, onto important things. I'm brought you here to see what these people say of you. Let's get things started" said Frost as he activated his Duel Disk and took his stance.

"Way ahead of you!" said Jonathan as he activated his Duel Disk. They drew their 5 cards and the match is under way.

"DUEL!"

Frost's LP: 4000 Jonathan's LP: 4000

"_This is it. Whatever you do Jonathan, don't lose your cool. Don't play into his game. I know you can do this."_ said Clyde in his mind as the whole world is watching.

"Katsuki, you're up first kid!" said Frost.

Jonathan had a surprised look on his face [He's letting me go first...but this is the same result as what occurred with Samuel's duel. Something tells me he's goading me to play into his tactics. Well I'm ready for his].

"Draw!" stated Jonathan "I summon to the field _**VR Warrior - Dordray**_ in Defense Mode! _**(1000/1500)**_" A huge light green robot with white lines on the top with a claw on one arm and a drill on the other appeared onto the field as it prepared for battle. "Then I place 2 cards face down and end my turn!"

"Interesting. But if you're going to show me you're better, which you're not, then you'll have to do better than that!" said Frost as he prepared to draw a card from his deck. "Draw! I play the Spell Card, _**Charge of the Light Brigade**_! This card allows me to retrieve a Level 4 or lower "_**Lightsworn**_" monster from my deck to my hand. But first let me send the top 3 cards from my Deck to the Graveyard." He then sent the following cards to the Graveyard: _**Giant Trunade, Necro Gardna**_, and _**Wulf, Lightsworn Beast**_. "Now I then get _**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin**_ to my hand" Frost managed to get it to his hand as his Duel Disk Graveyard slot featured a white light. "Wow it appears the dog days of Frost never die down! I've managed to mill a _**Wulf**_! Now _**Wulf**_, come forth!" A white robbed Beast with a staff came through to makes its presence felt on the field _**(2100/300).**_

"What a mill! The King has already managed to summon a monster due it's effect!" screamed the announcer.

"_This is vaguely familiar..."_ stated Clyde in his mind. _"The last time Frost dueled was against Samuel Hollinger. Samuel had a defense monster and a few face downs. When Frost summoned __**Wulf**__, he brought out his __**Celestia**__ and turned the duel in his favor. Question is will Jonathan be able to counter it?"_

"Now, I will summon my _**Jain, Lightsworn Paladin**_ to the field in attack mode!" said Nicholas as he summoned a female warrior draped in white clad armor and a cape wielding a shield and sword _**(1800/300).**_

"Whoa two Monsters summoned in one turn? This can't be good!" said a surprised Jonathan.

"Let's commence with the beating! Go Jain take out his gorilla looking robot!" order Frost having Jain to run and lounge forward with a slash "In addition to Jain's attack, he gain an additional 300 extra attack points when battling an opponent's monster during the damage step!" **(Jain's ATK = 1800 + 300 = 2100). **Jain then slashed Dordray into oblivion causing to leave an explosion with Jonathan covering his eyes.

"Now with your monster gone, your defenses are at a minimal to be owned! Go Wulf attack his life points directly!" The white garbed beast dashed and slashed Jonathan causing him to scream in pain and stagger a bit. **(Jonathan's LP: 4000 - 2100 = 1900). **

"Whoa! In only one turn, Jonathan Katsuki's life points dropped to nearly half leaving the King to be strong!" said the announcer as Jonathan's friends and Brie look on with concern.

"Wow this becoming into my one sided battles again.. ." Jonathan then smirked at Frost. The King then noticed it. "Are we enjoying ourselves of being made into an embarrassment?"

"No...it's the fact that I'm grateful you attacked me. So I can activate this! _**Scar Summon!**_ I can activate this card when I receive damage from an opponent's monster. Then, I special summon a monster from my hand with an attack equal or less than the damage. I've been hit for 2100 and now I'll bring forth _**Apharmd the Battler**_ in Attack Mode! _**(1800/400).**_ The camouflaged pants warrior with a white chest plate armed with 2 Uzis then appeared on the field wowing the crowd.

"Amazing! The challenger Katsuki has brought out a monster using Frost's monster's direct attack to his advantage! How will this measure up on Jonathan's turn?" said the announcer.

"_Great work Jonathan! Now try to keep it up."_ stated Clyde in his mind with the Force cheering him on.

Brie was also in amazement and hoping to see if Jonathan will counter attack, "Good job Jonathan" said an impressed Brie. With this, Jonathan could now find a way to return the favor to Frost's Lightsworn Monsters

"Hmph. No big deal. I end my turn. Thanks to Jain, I have to send 2 cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard at the end of my turn." stated Frost as he took the cards and sent them to Graveyard. Those cards are _**Celestia**_ and _**Ryko**_. Frost seemed a bit displeased but he appears to be unfazed.

_Good. His __**Celestia**__ is now gone. Now I can focus on taking out his Monsters now_ "It's my turn. Draw!" stated Jonathan as he drew a card. "Now then, you're Jain appears to be good. But with my _**Apharmd the Battler**_, I can take you on Paladin. See he can increase his ATK Points by 400 when it battles with an opponent's monster! **(Apharmd ATK = 1800 + 400 = 2200)** So with that, Apharmd, take on Jain and show him what you're made of! Double Bullet Rain!" Jonathan commanded as the camouflaged warrior dashed and crossed its arms and started to blast the Uzi's at Jain.

However, Jain's aura started to glow with a golden aura as Jonathan began to noticed that something wasn't right. Nicholas started to smirk. "Right where I want you!"

"What?"

"I play from my hand, _**Honest!**_" stated Frost as he showed the card and sent the card slot to the Graveyard.

"_**Honest?"**_ said Jonathan in question.

"That's right. This can be played when a LIGHT Attribute monster battles with one of my opponent's monsters. That LIGHT monster's ATK is accumulated with the battling monster's ATK! Since I'm playing in the Damage Step when you're Apharmd is 2200, it's a great time to take down your monster and your Life Points! Jain, Counter Attack! **Luminous Bravery**!" **(1800 + 2200 = 4000)**

As Frost declared the attack, Jain's body had the wings of Honest and flew towards Apharmd as he covered himself with a shield of the Uzi bullets and slashed Apharmd's wrists and Uzi with its Shield and slashed Apharmd across the abdomen causing it to explode. Jonathan covered his eyes a bit as his Life Points went down dramatically once again. **(Jonathan's LP = 1900 - 1800 = 100).**

The crowd gasped yet again as Jonathan is once again trailing behind Frost, whose life points remain unscathed.

"An amazing counterattack by King Frost as he used a monster effect from his hand to prevent his monsters from being destroyed and lose life points! Jonathan Katsuki is at 100 Life Points. He's way below the safety zone at this point!" screamed the announcer.

"...Jonathan..." said Brie with a now worried look.

"_Damn, this is something I didn't want Jonathan to endure. I wonder what Jonathan can pull off with 100 Life Points left. With Frost's skill level and playing style with a risky yet dangerous set in his Lightsworns, this by far the toughest Duel Jonathan is having"_ said Clyde on his mind as everybody else, watches on.

"My goodness. In only 2 turns you've lost 3900 Life Points all thanks to you not taking me seriously!" said Frost as he crossed his arms. "With this playing style, you've wasted my time, these people's time, and other things. Face it kid, you're nowhere in my league. I begin to wonder how Lexington lost to someone like you...then again who HASN'T?"

Frost teasing insults caused Jonathan to look down with his hair covering his eyes. "A waste of time?" Jonathan said as he looked up with determination. "I wouldn't go that far in saying that Frost! I've come here to show you who you truly are and that you're not invincible as you say!" said Jonathan putting his fist towards Frost.

"The only thing I'm made of is superiority and you...well…let's just say it rhymes with superiority!" joked Frost as Jonathan was growing frustrated. "So are you done?"

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn" said Jonathan as he placed a card in his Duel Disk as the field showed a holographic brown back of the card and disappeared.

"Finally...Draw!" said Frost as he drew his card. "Now...it's that time. For the real pain! No matter what you do, there's no escape from me! I sacrifice my _**Jain**_ to summon _**Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon!**_" Jain then disappeared and in its place came a huge white dragon with golden hair on its head with armor all over it, even its wings. It roared towards Jonathan Katsuki as the crowd was amazed by its beautiful features. **(2000/1600)**

"Oh My! Frost isn't wasting anytime as he brings forth his most powerful monster in his entire deck! Look at the beauty of his Gragonith!" screamed the announcer.

"It's...beautiful" said a amazed Jonathan.

"I wouldn't be appreciating my Dragon's features! Although you should. But my _**Gragonith**_ has an impressive ability, for every Lightsworn with a different name in my Graveyard, He gains 300 extra ATK and DEF points. I count 3!" stated Frost as the spirits of _**Ryko**_, _**Celestia**_, and _**Jain**_ appear on his Disk and Gragonith roared as it was feeling the aura of power **(2000/1600 + 900 = 2900/2500). **

Jonathan Katsuki grit his teeth in frustration as everyone in the crowd knew what's about to happen isn't good news and most like is the end knowing the track record of how Nicholas Frost duels end up.

"2900 attack points?" said Sandy "Man, can't Frost take a break?"

"Being the King, no he won't." stated Val as Clyde, Nate, and Brie look on to see what's next.

"It's about that time Jonathan...to end this little duel." said Frost. "How sad this is...I thought I was getting a great Duel. All I can is, those two face downs had better save you. Otherwise, Gragonith, wipe him out!" ordered as Frost as _**Gragonith**_ and _**Wulf**_ look on with prone Jonathan standing. The crowd, Jonathan's friends, and Brie were all in awe seeing their friend about to be wiped out on National TV."

"Jonathan!" said Brie

The scene shows with _**Gragonith**_ and _**Wulf**_ with Frost looking down towards Jonathan as the episode comes to a close.

TO BE CONTUINUED...

_

Preview of Episode 6

"With my monsters dominating, I don't see a point to all this. Face it kid, you're done like a pork chop at fat camp!" stated Frost.

"The odds may look bleak for me but I have a certainty of getting through your defenses!" said Jonathan.

"Then prove it! Prove to me and the entire world what you can do! For you will be in for a treat no other living soul has faced!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yes, I'm relying on _**you!"**_

"What's he talking about?"

Next time on _**Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory ! The Lightsworns' Most Powerful Card!**_

"Katsuki, prepare to meet your end!"

"I'm not liking this…"


	7. The Lightsworns' Most Powerful Card!

***DISCLAIMER: I don't anything pertaining Yu-Gi-Oh! The franchise is owned by Kazuki Takahashi © 1996. The only thing I own are my characters and original cards, effects, etc.***

* * *

"It's about that time Jonathan...to end this little duel." said Frost. "How sad this is...I thought I was getting a great Duel. All I can say is those two face downs had better save you. Otherwise, Gragonith, wipe him out!" ordered as Frost as Gragonith and Wulf look on with prone Jonathan standing. The crowd, Jonathan's friends, and Brie were all in awe seeing their friend about to be wiped out on National TV.

"Jonathan!" said Brie

"Sorry Frost but we're just getting started!" stated Jonathan.

"Is that so?" said Frost as he began to wonder what exactly Jonathan means by that. Jonathan then pressed the button on his Duel Disk with a Trap Card being flipped up.

"I play the trap card, **Tranquil Escape**! I can activate this when I receive a direct attack! By removing 1 "VR Warrior" monster in my Graveyard, I can negate the attack and the attack of the attacking monster is added to my Life Points!" Gragonith's breath attack gets absorbed by a blurry void as Jonathan is surrounded by light blue aura as his life point meter increased gradually. **(Jonathan's LP: 100 + 2900 = 3000)**.

The crowd began to awe in shock seeing that Jonathan has managed to hang on. The Force and Brie were all in relief.

"What an incredible play! Jonathan Katsuki has managed to negate the attack and gain Life Points all in one shot. Tranquil Escape also ends the battle Phase after the effect resolves!" screamed the announcer.

"So you saved yourself this turn. I promise you this kid. The only saving grace you will have is when I defeat you soon. Although I forgot to play this sooner, I will now play the Field Spell, **Realm of Light**!" Frost said as the dueling field transformed into a paradise with a huge waterfall appearing behind The King. The crowd became in awe of the paradise known as Realm of Light.

"What in the world is all of this?" stated Jonathan as he looked around in question and amazement.

"Realm of Light is the sanctuary of the Lightsworns. Years ago, they lived in harmony and they fight to protect the land they cherish; which is exactly what I'm doing: defending my crown. And just like the old saying goes. You do something for others; they will give you back something in return." Frost said with a smile.

_"What's he talking about?"_

_"That field spell...it's not like Frost to play this kind of Field Spell."_ stated Clyde. _"Or maybe there's more to it than I don't know."  
_

"I'll set one card facedown and end my turn! Remember, during each of my End Phases, I must send the top 3 cards from the top of my Deck to the Graveyard thanks to my Gragonith!" said Frost as he took the 3 cards from the top of his Deck, which were **Light Spiral**, **Aurkus**, and **A Feather of the Phoenix**. As that occurred the Realm began to light up with a light on one of the pillars.

"Why is there a light on the pillar, Frost?" asked Jonathan as the crowd were all wondering the same thing.

"For each time a Lightsworn monsters effect activates to send cards from my Deck to the Graveyard, it gains a "Shine Counter". Plus for each one, All Lightsworn Monsters gain 100 extra Attack Points!" **(Gragonith: 3000 Wulf: 2200)**. "Oh and since another Lightsworn monster has entered my Graveyard, Gragonith gains an additional 300 Attack Points!" **(Gragonith: 3300).**

"His dragon just keeps on getting more powerful!" stated Nate "Hopefully Jon has a plan."

"Don't give up Jon!" stated Sandy.

"...Jonathan.." stated Val.

Jonathan starts to look on as he begins to think _"Damn. Frost's Gragonith maybe tough but I know for sure it can be beaten. How though? I need to draw the right card to battle against it. Deck, don't fail me now"_ stated Jonathan as he put his fingers on his Deck to draw the next card. "My turn!"

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory**  
_**Episode 6: The Lightsworns' Most Powerful Card!  
**_

"I summon **VR Warrior - Specineff** in attack mode!" stated Jonathan as he summoned a Black and grey robotic skeleton monster with a beam scythe. It has green eyes and a skull for a face. **(ATK:1700)**

"Hmph. I have 2 powerful monsters on the field and your comeback is this Deathscythe wannabe? Don't make me laugh Jonathan." joked Frost.

"Oh it's the start of my comeback alright!" stated Jonathan. "Battle! Specineff attack his Wulf with _**Virus Scythe**_!" As Jonathan commanded his monster, it skated and then did an inside skating maneuver and swung its purple scythe at the muscle-bound Beast.

"You fool you have no chance against my monster! Its attack is far weaker than my Wulf!" **(ATK: 2200).**

"Not if I play this from my hand! I'll send **VR Warrior - Bal-Beros** to have my Specineff gain Attack Points equal to the level of the monster it's attacking x 200!" **(Speciniff's ATK: 1700 + 800 = 2500)**. Specineff managed to get a bit of a "tune-up" if you will and still connected with the scythe slash across Wulf's body.

Nicholas managed to not flinch that much however became a bit irate. **(Nicholas' LP: 4000-300 = 3700)**. The crowd became shocked as this was the first time since Nicholas Frost became King of Games, his Life Points dropped.

"Is this a dream? Jonathan Katsuki has managed to make history by putting a dent in The King's Life Points!" stated the announcer as he was getting carried away even by doing his job.

Everyone in the crowd then started to cheer as this Duel between King and rookie challenger, just got interesting.

"Oh My...Jonathan got an attack in on Frost? I always knew you were something Jonathan" stated Brie as she was cheering him on.

_"Nice Work Jonathan. Although you took a chance, you've managed to show Frost you're not intimidated."_ Clyde thought.

"So you've managed to pull a move out of my playbook. Big deal. Copycat." said Frost. "Please tell me that you are done."

"Turn End" stated Jonathan as Specineff came back to Jonathan's Field. "Does that answer your question?"

"What do you think?" Frost snapped. _"Despite Jonathan's strong, I'm not that worried. Because I have faith, the "card" I'm looking to draw will soon show up. I just need some time." _Frost continued. "Draw! Now then, I'll summon **Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress** in attack mode! **(ATK:1700)**. Since I don't trust your face down, it's time to put you down for the count. By activating Lyla's Effect, I can switch her defense mode and destroy a Spell or Trap card this turn! **(Lyla DEF: 200)**" Lyla then crouched and then extended her magical staff and a ray of light spewed out from the top and pierced through Jonathan's Face Down Trap. "With your defenses gone, this will now leave my Gragonith to destroy your monster! Go Gragonith, attack him with _**Glorious Stream**_!" Nicholas commanded as the powered up dragon fired a white flashing beam at Specineff as it tried to hold on but got destroyed.  
**(Jonathan LP: 3000 - 1600 = 1400)**.

Jonathan covered himself from the blast as he witnessed his monster getting destroyed. "I told you have no chance of getting past me. That last attack you made was the only time you'll even lay a dent to my Life Points."

"We'll just see about then!" stated Jonathan as Nicholas grunted a bit onto those words. _"In fact, you helped me find a way to get rid of your dragon."  
_

"With that I will end my turn. Lyla and Gragonith's effect leave me to mill 3 cards from each of them." stated Frost as he took the top 3 cards from his Deck to the Graveyard with Lyla's effect. Those cards were another **Wulf**, **Gorz**, **the Emissary of Darkness**, and **Lightsworn Sabre**. "Well, look at that, another **Wulf** has been milled! Return **Wulf**!" The white garbed muscle-bound beast warrior with hand claws and a staff **(ATK: 2100).** "I also will activate the effect of my **Lightsworn Sabre**! When this card is sent from my Deck to Graveyard, it can be equipped to a "Lightsworn" monster and increasing its attack by 700. What better way than to choose my Dragon!" stated Frost as Gragonith was powered up by the sabre's power **(Gragonith's ATK: 3000 + 700 = 3700)** "Realm of Light also gets another Shine Counter and my monsters get stronger!" **(Gragonith: 3900, Lyla: 1900, Wulf: 2200).** "Plus my Gragonith needs to mill as well" Frost took another set of 3 cards from the top of his deck, which was **Jenis, Lightsworn Mender**, **Monster Reincarnation**, & **Threatening Roar**. "Yes! Another "Lightsworn" monster has been sent to the Graveyard! Gragonith gets even more powerful!" Gragonith and the other Lightsworns get even more of a boost thanks to Jenis in the Graveyard as well as the Field Spell gaining another "_Shine Counter"_ as the twin pillars have an orb of light on top of the pillars. **(Gragonith: 4300, Lyla: 2000, Wulf: 2300)**. "So tell me, how do you plan on showing me how to avenge a worthless person?"

Everyone in the arena were in awe as they bare witnessed what is to be a very tough scenario for Jonathan. Clyde was still watching as he is wondering what will occur next. Jonathan, however, smirked.

"Y'know I always wonder why someone, who has 3 powerful monsters waiting to take down your Life Points, is smiling." asked Frost as he crossed his arms.

"Because now my plan is about to unfold." stated Jonathan "For it all begins with Specineff's Special ability!"

"Say what?"

"Oh yea and also a card you destroyed earlier."

With that said a ghost image of Specineff appeared hovering over Gragonith as it generated a purple orb and slammed it on the head of the dragon as it began to scream in pain. **(Gragonith's ATK: 3300)**

"What did you do to my dragon, Katsuki!" screamed Frost as Jonathan smiled ready to explain the reason.

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory  
Eyecatch

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory  
Eyecatch

* * *

"What did you do to my dragon, you fool!" screamed Frost as Jonathan smiled

"Well on the contrary, it's what you did!" said Jonathan "For when you destroyed my Specineff, the monster that destroyed it gets a Reaper Counter. Then it loses 1000 ATK. Plus it loses 500 ATK during both players' Standby Phases. However, Gragonith won't be the only monster getting infected" said Jonathan as his Graveyard started to emanate and the Trap Card destroyed by Lyla ejects from the Graveyard slot of Jonathan's Duel Disk. "This is the Trap Card you destroyed last turn! Remember it?"

"Hey that's..."

_{"Since I don't trust your face down, It's time to put down for the count. By activating Lyla's Effect, I can switch her defense mode and destroy a Spell or Trap card this turn! __**(Lyla DEF: 200)**__" Lyla then crouched and then extended her magical staff and a ray of light spewed out from the top and pierced through Jonathan's Face Down Trap.}_

"This Trap Card is known as **Contagious Infection**. When a monster has a "_Reaper Counter_" on it, I can remove this card from my Graveyard and all monsters with the same Attribute lose 500 ATK each of during the End Phase of each turn as long as the _Reaper Counter_ is on that card!" stated Jonathan as Lyla and Wulf began to squeal in pain from the "virus" they received from Gragonith. Frost then looked shocked that the virus started to happen to his monsters. **(Wulf: 1800, Lyla: 1500)**. "You'll pay by the end of this Duel, Katsuki! Mark my words!"

"Draw! "Remember, thanks to the _Reaper Counter_, Gragonith loses 500 on each of our Standby Phases!" **(Gragonith: 2800)** "Now I'll play **VR Reward**! With this, I need to discard 1 VR Warrior monster from my hand. Then I can draw 2 new cards and then discard another." Jonathan said as he discarded his Fei-Yen first and then after drawing his 2 cards, sent another card to the Graveyard. "Now, I'll summon **VR Warrior - Raiden** **(ATK: 1900)**" Now then, It's time to take down your Lyla! Go Raiden, Attack with Missile Bazooka!" The red robotic warrior fired it's grey Bazooka at Lyla as it was about to hit Katsuki was about declare something else "During damage calculation, I'll play the Quick-Play spell, **Sharp Wind**! This turn when an Attacking Monster attacks a Defense Position monsters, the difference between the attack and defense are inflicted on your life points!"

"You son of a..." stated Frost as Lyla gets blown away by the missiles. **(Frost's LP: 3700 - 1700 = 2000)**

"Unbelievable! Jonathan Katsuki in 2 turns turned the tide of the Duel! First he infected Frost's unstoppable Lightsworns with a Virus and then had one of his monsters bite the dust and even inflicted piercing damage!" screamed the announcer.

"Whoa! Jonathan just caused Frost's Life Points to be near each other!" stated Sandy.

"Plus, Jonathan's half-way to win the match!" stated an excited Nate.

"Now I'll set a card face down. Turn End." said Jonathan with a smile on his face. _"C'mon Frost. Make your move."  
_

"Had fun trying to make a comeback?" stated Frost sarcastically "Even if you did, don't feel comfortable because sooner or later that smirk on your face will be my smile!"

"The feelings are mutual, Frost." snapped Jonathan.

"Be prepared to remember those words! Draw!" said Frost as he drew his card. "Now I'll activate my face down card, **Phoenix Wing Wind Blast**! By sending a card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can return a card from your Field to the top of your deck!" Frost then took his spell card, **Solar Recharge** from his hand. After that Raiden then was engulfed in the Phoenix's flames as it left the field and the card was sent back on the top of Jonathan's Deck. "Now with your Red Rocket Robot out of my way, you're life points are mine! You'll pay for infecting my monsters! Go Gragonith and Wulf! Wipe out his life points!"

With that command, the 2 powerhouse Lightsworns prepared for their attack to wipe out Jonathan's Life Points. The crowd knew this could be the end of the Duel.

"Not again! If this connects, Jonathan will lose!" stated Clyde.

"Jonathan!" said Val, Sandy, Nate and Brie in unison.

However, Jonathan remained cool "Sorry Frost but I'm not going to pay for anything! Because it's time for you to look in the mirror! Trap Card go, **Mirror Force**! Thanks to this card, when you declare an attack I can negate the attack and destroy all Attack Position monsters!"

"What?"

With that Gragonith fired his breath attack and a clear illuminating mirror appeared before Jonathan as the attack was repelled destroying Gragonith and Wulf. Frost stood there simmering his eyes with frustration and anger. The crowd was shocked at this as Jonathan's friends and Brie were relieved for Jonathan's sake.

"Frost's own anger caused his monsters to be caught in Jonathan Katsuki's trap, **Mirror Force**. Despite that Raiden was sent back to the top of Jonathan's Deck, the young Duelist kept himself alive. Are we about to witness an upsetting comeback?" shouted the Announcer.

"I'll set a card facedown and end my turn." said Frost in a disappointing tone.

_"I'm glad I managed to goad him into attacking me. My plan is working smoothly so far. In about 2 turns, I can win this Duel. Frost even knows his Reign as King is just about to end."_ Jonathan looked on and smirked and looked at his friends and even up at Brie who nods with a blushing smile stating to go for it. "My turn!" stated Jonathan as he drew his card, which was obviously Raiden. "I'll re-summon **VR Warrior - Raiden** **(ATK: 1900)** and I'll proceed to attack you directly Frost! Go Raiden!" Raiden then opened his shoulders revealing giant laser cannons and fired it at Frost.

"With this, Jonathan will be closer to winning!" said Val.

"I play my face down card, Glorious Illusion! When I play this card, I can Special Summon a "Lightsworn" monster from my Graveyard to the Field. So return, **Gragonith, Lightsworn Dragon**! **(ATK:4300)**" The mighty white dragon floated from the white circle and appeared before Katsuki and the crowd. Raiden then withheld its attack as it stood there looking up at Gragonith.

"Thanks to Frost's face down card, he's managed to bring back his mighty Dragon to the field to halt Katsuki's attack! Only the King can find a way to take advantage of the situation. With Gragonith back, what will Jonathan do?" shouted the announcer as fans were in for a great Duel.

"What's wrong, Jonathan? You appeared to be so confident. Wonder where it went to?" joked Frost as he began to taunt Jonathan.

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn." said Jonathan as he is slightly discouraged to see Gragonith yet again.

"Now then, let use commence with the end of Jonathan Katsuki, New York!" said Jonathan as he started to walk around with his arms signaling to make some noise trying to get into Jonathan's head. The crowd of course started to grow amped and excited as they chant for Frost.

"Get him Frost!"

"Destroy that wannabe!"

"SHOW NO MERCY!"

Brie and The Force were all looking around as the crowd was cheering for the King. Jonathan even looked around as he is now the less favored underdog with Frost being the obvious crowd favorite. Frost then went back to his field as he began to make his next move.

"_What's that guy doing? He's becoming more of a clown than a duelist at this point. I can only hope my facedown can protect me_." said Jonathan as he looked at his face down on his Duel Disk.

"My turn!" said Frost as he drew with arrogance. "Battle! Gragonith! Wipe out his Raiden now!" The dragon charged the fiery breath aimed at Raiden.

"Trap Card, Activate! **Silhouette of the Matrix**! I can activate this card when a "VR Warrior" monster is selected as an attack target. I negate the battle and End the Battle Phase!" Gragonith's breath attack missed as Raiden side-stepped and disappeared with a trace of binary codes. "Plus, I can return 1 "VR Warrior" monster from my Field to my hand and Special Summon another in its place!"

"What could he possibly bring out?" asked Sandy

"There's only 1 card Jonathan has in his Deck that can turn things around" said Clyde knowing what Jonathan is about to summon.

"Arise, **VR Warrior - Temjin**!" The blue, gold, and white colored cybernetic warrior wielding his Beam Sword Rifle appeared from the binary hologram and took his stance! **(ATK:2500)**

"Hmph you got lucky this time. But next turn, you won't be that lucky! I'll end my turn." stated Frost as he milled the 3 cards thanks to Gragonith's effect. "Just to let you know, I have to mill my 3 cards to the Graveyard...but you already know that!" stated Frost with a sarcastic cheesy smile. "However, I also must mill 2 more thanks to Glorious Illusion" stated Frost as he took two more cards from the top of his Deck and sent them to his Graveyard.

"No Spell or Traps? Does he realize that when I activate the effect of my Temjin, his Gragonith is going bye-bye as well as his life points? Perhaps he's reached his limit! This is it!"

"Oh My! Frost doesn't have a face down card this turn. Despite Jonathan Katsuki has been able to bring a powerful monster to his side of the Field, its Attack Power fails in comparison to Frost's most powerful monster in his Deck. But, Jonathan seems sure of what he is doing. Does his Temjin have an ability we aren't aware of?" shouted the Announcer as the crowd cheers and watches on.

"My turn!" said Jonathan, drawing his card. "Now, Frost your Gragonith is the strongest monster on the Field at the moment. However I have to ask, what happens if Glorious Illusion is destroyed?"

"What difference does it make? There's nothing you can do unless..." said Frost as he realized onto why Jonathan asked that question.

"...unless I have an effect! Once, I discard a card, Temjin can destroy 1 card on the Field, and I choose your Glorious Illusion!" stated Jonathan as he discarded a card from his hand. Temjin then lifted his Beam Sword Rifle with 1 arm and then generated a plasma cutter "_**Whirlwind Cutter**_!" Temjin then launched it at the Trap card destroying it as Gragonith roared and disappeared. This amazed the entire crowd.

"Amazing ability! Jonathan Katsuki just destroyed Frost's most powerful Dragon once again! With this would be Katsuki's victory! We're about to witness a new King being crowned!" shouted the announcer.

"Oh my god...I can't believe it!" Brie said. "If Jonathan attacks, he'll win! Go on Jonathan!"

"This can't be real! Jonathan's going to win!" said Sandy as the others celebrated. Clyde on the other hand noticed otherwise.

"How can you destroy my Gragonith again?" said Frost. "Damn you."

"Save it for after the duel! Temjin! Get ready to deliver a direct attack! Plasma Rifle Shot!" commanded Jonathan as Temjin took center stage and dual wield his Beam Rifle Sword like a cannon as it opened up its sword getting ready to fire. He did so as the crowd is about to see an upset.

"This can't be happening! Frost is going to lose for the 1st time in his career?" shouted the Announcer

"Oh no Frost!" shouted Evelyn watching in the stands.

Everyone is in shock and in anticipation for the end result of Jonathan Katsuki's attack. However, Frost smirked. Jonathan then noticed something wasn't right at all.

"I activate from my Graveyard, **Necro Gardna**! I can remove from play this card from my Graveyard to negate 1 attack!" Nicholas said as his graveyard ejected the monster from his Graveyard. The monster appeared and covered itself and blocked the blast from Temjin's Beam Rifle Sword.

"King Frost has managed to block the attack Jonathan Katsuki launched in what appeared to be an upset! This Duel still continues!"

"Oh no..." said Brie "I really thought he had him."

"Hang in there Jonathan!" said Nate.

"Clyde, this Duel is becoming fiercer by the minute. Don't you think Jonathan can hold out and win?" asked Val.

"Well...although Frost's Deck is being reduced thanks to the milling effect of his Lightsworn cards, Jonathan could win by Deck out if he keeps defending himself. However, I feel Frost is up to something." said Clyde looking on with concern.

"I have to say kid, good effort. I almost got scared for a minute." Frost joked as he started to clap sarcastically at Jonathan Katsuki, who looked on with a bit of frustration. "Your monster is very powerful I admit."

"Thanks Frost...but at this rate, I can win next round if you don't have any sort of protection from my Temjin." said Jonathan.

"Perhaps. But there's something you're forgetting, kid." said Frost as he smirked a bit with Jonathan taken a back. "I'm the King and while I'm on my throne, there is nobody that can stop me! Someone is going to lose in this next turn and it's not me!"

Jonathan and the entire crowd watched on as Frost drew his next card "I sense this next draw will save me..." When Frost took his stance to draw, a white aura was surrounding him as Jonathan Katsuki can feel this "power" coming from Frost.

"Such...power...what is this I'm sensing?" said Jonathan in his mind.

"MY TURN!" Frost said as he drew his next card with force. He then looked as he stared back at Jonathan. "Kid, you fought me to the end. Unfortunately, this where the line is drawn."

_"What is Frost up to?" Clyde said in his mind as he watches on _

"I will first activate my spell card, **Cold Wave**! When this card is activated, neither player can activate or set any Spell or Trap cards until my next turn. But that's just the icing on the cake!" said Frost as he took his next card and revealed it in the air. "Now, get ready for my REAL trump card. I call forth my **JUDGMENT DRAGON**!"

"Judgment Dragon?" said Jonathan as he got a bit wide-eyed.

Everyone were all in shock as the card flickered with white light as Frost slapped the monster card on his Duel Disk. The Field as well as the Realm of Light shook as everyone was getting scared. From behind the Realm, comes a giant grey dragon with wings and whiskers resembling that of Dragon of the Chinese myths. It flew down on all fours and roared with anger and stared down at Katsuki with its red eyes. **(ATK: 3000)**.

"Wh-what is this? Frost has summoned a monster we have yet to see! Is this a card so rare for all of us to witness?" said the Announcer as everyone looked on. Jonathan looked up at the Dragon with shock and fear in his eyes.

"This is...Frost's rarest card?" said Jonathan.

"Katsuki! My Judgment Dragon can be summoned if I have 4 or more "Lightsworns" with a different name resting in my Graveyard. I will say thank you for setting that up for me!" said Frost.

"Wait he used Katsuki for this?" said Clyde in shock as everyone were all surprised to hear that.

"So you used me to get out this monster! That's very low of you!" said Jonathan.

"Don't complain just yet! I haven't even gotten to the best part. I activate its effect! By giving up 1000 of my life points, I can destroy all cards on the field EXCEPT Judgment Dragon!" said Frost. (Frost's LP: 2000-1000 = 1000).

"No way!" shouted Jonathan.

Judgment Dragon then roared as it was glowing with a red aura as it prepared to destroy everything on the Field. "Go Judgment Dragon! _**White Apocalypse**_!" stated Frost as Judgment Dragon roared as it's body lit up and its light was enveloping everything on the field. When the light faded away everything on the field was instantly destroyed**.** Jonathan then covered himself after witnessing his favorite monster being wiped out. The Dueling Field went back to normal as only Judgment Dragon remains.

"No...this can't be happening!" said Sandy "Jonathan can't lose!"

"Jonathan..." said Val.

"...be strong Jonathan." said Brie as if she's about to cry.

"Well kid, it's been a blast. But all good things must come to an end! Judgment Dragon, wipe out this kid's life points with _**Divine Judgment!**_" ordered Frost as Judgment Dragon opened its jaws and fired a white flame blast at Jonathan Katsuki as he couldn't do anything but take the blast as he like Judai did when losing to Zane.

(Jonathan's LP: 1400 - 3000 = 0)

The entire crowd went silent as the hologram of Judgment Dragon faded away back into Frost's Duel Disk. Brie gasped in shock to see a trip down memory lane. Clyde and the others looked on with shock as they all couldn't believe Jonathan lost.

"N-no way! Jonathan lost!" Clyde and company said in shocking unison.

"WE HAVE A WINNNER! HE IS STILL THE KING OF DUELISTS, NICHOLAAAAAAAAAS FROST! Despite a close effort from Jonathan Katsuki, King Frost still managed to show us why he still reigns supreme!" shouted the announcer as Frost deactivated his Duel Disk and walked away.

Jonathan Katsuki knelt on one knee in shock and shivered. Everyone cheered as Clyde, Val, Nate, and Sandy came from the front row and attended to Jonathan.

"Jonathan...are you alright?" said Val as she was trying to help Jonathan get a hold of himself. Clyde looked on as Frost walked to his locker room but stopped.

"Thanks kid...for being my guinea pig. Maybe next time, you should preach honor to those that care. How's that for honor?" said Frost as he walked away with Jonathan looking down with defeat and shame.

END OF EPISODE

**

* * *

**

Preview of Episode 7

**"**_**I can't believe I lost..." said Jonathan with a low tone in his voice**_

"You did great Jon! There's nothing to be a ashamed of!" stated Clyde

"But it wasn't enough for a victory. I was overwhelmed by his Dragon." said Jonathan with the same low tone in his voice.

"Perhaps. But I need to show you something regarding that matter." stated Clyde.

"What do you mean?"

"That matter will belong to my master!" stated Malakai

"Master? Who are you?" asked Clyde

"Next time on _**Yu-Gi-Oh! Chaos Theory Episode 7: Danger! The Light and Darkness card Stolen! Part 1**__****_

"My answers don't go to those that will be enslaved to your master!" said Malakai.****

_**"...Wait...I remember you...what's your reason being here?" said Jonathan surprised.**_

Well I´m hoping you all enjoyed the new episode I uploaded. I know it has been nearly a year since updating but now I'm back. It will take me a bit to put episode 7 & 8 as it's another two-parter. In this case, hang tight as the story becomes more interesting by the chapter. Remember to drop a review! L8.


End file.
